Le Bruit et la Fureur
by Elegy
Summary: Jus drein, jus daun
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR :** Elegy

 **PAIRING :** Clarke/Lexa

 **RATING :** M pour quelques scènes de violence physique et verbale et quelques scènes de sexe.

 **SPOILERS** : Saisons 2 et 3 mais revisitées. Je garde ou supprime ce qui m'intéresse de l'original. Le Mont Weather n'existe pas par exemple.

 **NOTE :** Cette histoire est mon hommage à la guerrière lesbienne la plus badass qui ait existé, et à une des représentations de relation lesbienne les plus intéressantes et fortes que j'ai pu découvrir, celle qui m'a permis de réécrire à nouveau au bout de 12 ans de néant créatif.  
Merci à Broody et Timinou, mes fidèles depuis toujours, pour m'avoir beta-readée.

* * *

 **Le Bruit et la Fureur**

* * *

"[...] Les batailles ne se gagnent jamais. On ne les livre même pas. Le champ de bataille ne fait que révéler à l'homme sa folie et son désespoir, et la victoire n'est jamais que l'illusion des philosophes et des sots."

William Faulkner, _Le bruit et la fureur_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

La nuit était tombée sur la colline et, dans la vallée, des dizaines de feux éclairaient le camp des _Skaikru_. Des rires insouciants et des cris étaient portés par le vent, un vent fort et glacé qui remuait pourtant à peine les pans de son long manteau noir. Du haut de la colline, son regard cerné de peintures de guerre embrassait la vue avec impassibilité. Seul le reflet de la lune sur les deux épées portées dans son dos aurait pu révéler sa présence aux hommes du Ciel.

Une moue de mépris se dessina sur ses lèvres devant l'arrogance et l'inconscience de ce peuple qui, à peine arrivé, avait décimé un village Trikru peuplé de simples paysans sans défense.

Ils devaient payer.

 _Jus drein, jus daun._

 _Le sang sera vengé par le sang._

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, fit le calme en elle pour mieux affronter le fracas à venir. Enfin, elle se détourna et enfourcha son cheval pour rejoindre le chemin principal.

Dissimulés dans l'obscurité de la forêt, des centaines de guerriers l'attendaient.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Octavia avait disparu et les nombreuses recherches qu'avait entreprises son frère Bellamy, accompagné de Finn, Monty et Murphy, étaient restées infructueuses. Pire, elles s'étaient révélées catastrophiques. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient découvert était son manteau ensanglanté dans la maison d'un Natif dans un village.

Ils avaient interrogé le Natif et tous les autres villageois, mais qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur langue ou qu'ils ne veuillent rien révéler, ils étaient restés obstinément silencieux. Une rage désespérée s'était alors emparée de Bellamy qui s'était mis à frapper sans relâche celui qui semblait être leur chef. Certains avaient voulu le défendre, et le chaos avait commencé.

Un fusil d'assaut avait craché la mort pendant d'interminables secondes, massacrant hommes, femmes et enfants dans un déluge de feu. Quand le silence était retombé, ils ne purent que contempler le désastre, hagards, les oreilles rendues à moitié sourdes par les tirs et qui ne percevaient plus qu'un étrange bruit mécanique.

Le bruit que faisait Finn en appuyant sur la gâchette de son arme à court de munitions, les yeux fous et le corps tremblant.

A leur retour, Finn avait été enfermé dans une pièce de la navette en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Murphy et Bellamy lui rendaient visite chaque jour, mais ils ne pouvaient que constater que son esprit avait basculé dans la folie. Seuls les calmants que lui administrait Abby, le médecin de la colonie, parvenaient à lui faire prononcer quelques phrases cohérentes.

Récemment, une partie des adultes de la station était parvenue à les rejoindre sur Terre, et Marcus Kane avait pris le commandement d'Arkadia, anciennement appelé camp Jaha. Suite au massacre, il avait refusé que Bellamy entreprenne d'autres recherches et celui-ci rongeait son frein. Pour contenir son angoisse, il participait à la fortification du camp et supervisait les opérations. Une enceinte haute de deux mètres entourait à présent leur camp fait de tentes et de petits bâtiments fabriqués à partir de bois et de métal récupéré et qui encadraient la navette. Raven travaillait encore à la fabrication de bombes pour protéger celle-ci.

Bellamy s'approcha du feu de camp central, placé devant la navette, autour duquel les survivants des 100 se retrouvaient chaque soir, à l'écart des adultes. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis se coucher, mais des rires et des conversations perduraient malgré l'heure tardive. Il salua Murphy et Jasper qui partageaient une bouteille d'alcool, et poursuivit son chemin.

Bellamy se dirigea vers un des bâtiments les plus grands et plus excentré. Quand il entra, il vit Clarke en train de recoudre une plaie sur le ventre d'un blessé. Elle semblait épuisée.

— Bonsoir. Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

Concentrée sur sa tâche, Clarke ne leva même pas les yeux.

— A moins que tu saches faire des points de suture, je pense que je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Un homme se mit à gémir dans un coin. Bellamy se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un des Natifs rescapés du massacre qu'ils avaient secourus. Quelques-uns avaient survécu aux balles de Finn grâce aux soins conjugués d'Abby et de sa fille Clarke qui avait beaucoup appris à ses côtés quand elles étaient encore dans l'Arche.

— Personne ne peut te remplacer ? Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

Excédée, Clarke se leva brusquement.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaye de récupérer vos conneries, Bellamy ! Alors, si tu n'as rien de plus important à me dire, tu peux dégager !

— Ok, ok, excuse-moi...

Bellamy battit en retraite précipitamment, non sans un dernier regard coupable sur les Natifs.

Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, un des gardes postés sur le mur d'enceinte l'interpella.

— Bellamy, il y a quelque chose d'étrange par là-bas.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il quand il fut parvenu à sa hauteur.

— Je suis souvent à ce poste, et d'habitude au bout du chemin là-bas, la nuit, je peux voir des étoiles à travers les arbres... Là, tout est noir, c'est bizarre...

Bellamy scruta les ténèbres dans la direction indiquée par le garde. Quand il comprit enfin ce qui occultait les arbres, il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

La Commandante dégaina une de ses épées et se retourna lentement vers ses guerriers attendant ses ordres.

— _Jus drein, jus daun !_

Alors que le cri était repris et répété comme une prière lancinante par son armée, elle fit un signe de tête aux deux femmes chevauchant à ses côtés, puis s'élança à plein galop en hurlant, les yeux remplis de rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

— Alerte ! Alerte ! hurla Bellamy en voyant arriver les centaines de Natifs sur le camp.

Un des gardes parvint à lancer la sonnerie d'alarme bricolée par Raven juste avant de s'effondrer, transpercé par une lance.

Les murs d'enceinte résistaient, mais les Natifs passaient par dessus avec des échelles. Les fusils d'assaut crépitaient, mais les soldats commençaient à fléchir sous le nombre de guerriers. Les hommes d'Arkadia couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, oubliant les consignes qui avaient été données en cas d'attaque.

Bellamy était tétanisé par ce nouveau chaos : il observait hébété les combats acharnés, les flammes des incendies qui se propageaient, le fracas des sabots, les cris de souffrance, les pleurs, les tirs qui s'amenuisaient, le bruit et la fureur partout. Ce n'est que quand un guerrier se précipita sur lui et s'effondra à ses pieds que Bellamy sortit de sa torpeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Bellamy ?! lui cria Murphy qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il faut se barrer, se planquer dans la navette !

Ils se mirent à courir vers la navette quand soudain Bellamy s'immobilisa. Devant lui se tenait une guerrière qui se battait contre plusieurs soldats. Une guerrière qu'il connaissait. Ou croyait connaître.

Octavia.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue se battre comme cela. Il ne l'avait jamais vue se battre tout court. Elle virevoltait, ses épées fendant les corps avec dextérité et légèreté, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi, comme s'il était normal d'ouvrir un homme en deux ou de lui trancher la gorge sans même lui accorder un regard.

Il finit par crier son nom, et quand ses yeux rendus terrifiants par les peintures tribales croisèrent les siens, il comprit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des leurs. Il vit pourtant un moment de flottement les traverser, et sur ses lèvres il put lire le mot qu'elle articula silencieusement : "Fuis".

* * *

A l'intérieur de la navette, Marcus et Abby tentaient de prendre une décision sans céder à la panique tandis que des soldats se battaient devant la porte pour empêcher les Natifs de rentrer.

— Il faut fermer la porte ! On ne va plus tenir très longtemps ! lança Bellamy en arrivant.

— Et après ? Ils vont nous assiéger et nous devrons bien sortir ! répondit Marcus.

— Il faut se rendre, nous n'avons plus le choix, ajouta Abby, il y a déjà eu trop de morts. Et tout le monde n'a pas pu rentrer... Je... n'ai pas vu Clarke, quelqu'un l'a vue ?

— Fermez la porte ! hurla Murphy, en trainant derrière lui le corps inconscient de Jasper.

Raven, assise aux commandes, observait les combats sur les écrans vidéos grâce aux caméras placées autour de la navette. Avec un soupir, elle prit la décision à leur place et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture de la porte.

— J'ai une autre solution, dit-elle. Et elle ne va pas vous plaire. J'ai placé des bombes dans le camp. Elles sont prêtes.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Clarke avait entendu l'alarme, mais elle se refusait à abandonner les blessés dont elle était responsable. Elle jeta un oeil par la petite ouverture qui servait de fenêtre et comprit avec terreur que les Natifs étaient venus se venger. Et au milieu des bruits des tirs de fusils, des cris déchirants, des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, elle entendit une voix.

— _Jus drein, jus daun..._

Elle se retourna. Sur son lit, un des Natifs blessés lui souriait. Puis, un autre enchaîna.

— _Jus drein, jus daun..._

Et un autre.

— _Jus drein, jus daun..._

— _Jus drein, jus daun..._

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant s'engouffrer la fumée des incendies qui ravageaient à présent le camp. Telle une silhouette fantomatique, une guerrière surgit lentement de la fumée, ses épées ensanglantées pointées vers le sol, son long manteau noir traînant derrière elle, un masque de peinture de guerre rendant encore plus effrayant son regard résolu et enragé.

Clarke restait pétrifiée, regardant comme au ralenti la guerrière s'avancer vers elle, fixant ces yeux verts emplis de fureur étincelante alors que reprenait la litanie _Jus drein, jus daun, jus drein, jus daun,_ marquant le rythme de chacun de ses pas vers Clarke, _jus drein_ , encore un pas, _jus daun_ , un sourire cruel esquissé sur ses lèvres, _jus drein_ , les épées qui se lèvent, _jus daun_ , l'allure qui s'accélère, _jus drein_ , la guerrière qui s'élance dans un saut mortel, _jus daun_ , son cri strident, _jus drein_ , une explosion, _jus daun_...

Et le néant.

* * *

Quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle mit du temps à comprendre où elle était. Puis elle se rappela. L'attaque des Natifs, la guerrière, l'explosion. L'infirmerie avait été soufflée, mais les débris avaient miraculeusement formé une sorte d'arche au-dessus d'elle lui évitant de se faire écraser. Et ironiquement, le corps de la guerrière qui avait voulu la tuer et qui gisait à présent en travers du sien l'avait également protégée. Elle le repoussa pour se dégager et entreprit de vérifier son état. A part ses oreilles à moitié sourdes et qui la faisaient souffrir horriblement à cause de l'effet de souffle, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. A travers la poussière en suspension et le peu de lumière qui transparaissait, il lui semblait pourtant voir une grande tache de liquide sombre et poisseux sur ses jambes,mais hormis quelques éraflures bénignes, elle n'avait pas de plaie importante. Si c'était du sang, il ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle se tourna alors vers la guerrière et se rendit compte que du sang giclait de sa cuisse. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Clarke ne se posa pas de questions et se précipita vers elle pour évaluer les dégâts. Un morceau de métal avait dû se ficher dans la cuisse et c'était elle qui avait causé l'hémorragie en repoussant le corps de la Native. Elle retira sa ceinture pour mettre en place un garrot de fortune, mais au moment de serrer celle-ci autour de la plaie, une main ferme saisit son poignet, l'empêchant de poursuivre son geste.

— _Ai gonplei ste odon_... _Mon combat est terminé_.

Clarke ne comprenait pas la langue des Natifs. Elle ne vit que le regard toujours aussi intense de la guerrière, cette femme qui, même à l'agonie, dégageait une aura de puissance inexplicable. Elle fut frappée par la beauté de son visage sous le maquillage noir des peintures de guerre qui coulait et se mélangeait au sang et à la sueur.

— Non... Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, souffla-t-elle en se détachant de la pression des yeux verts.

Elle repoussa la main de la guerrière, et serra fort le garrot, lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé. Elle déchira ensuite un pan de son tee-shirt qu'elle fixa comme elle put sur la plaie en guise de pansement, puis regarda mécaniquement autour d'elle à la recherche d'un produit désinfectant qui aurait pu échapper à la destruction.

Il n'y avait évidemment plus rien d'accessible ou qui n'avait été brisé, elles étaient coincées sous les décombres. Clarke ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et le découragement s'empara d'elle. Elles allaient mourir ici, enterrées comme des rats, et asphyxiées par le manque d'air. Tout le monde était peut-être déjà mort de toutes façons. A cette pensée, Clarke ne put retenir ses larmes qui tracèrent lentement des sillons sur son visage maculé de poussière.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa doucement sur la sienne, la sortant de sa prostration. Clarke plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la guerrière, y puisant soudainement la force qui lui manquait.

Non, elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir. Elle réfléchit.

En face d'elle, elle pouvait sentir l'air du dehors, alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle entreprit de dégager planche par planche, débris par débris, en suivant la direction de l'air, jetant de temps à autre un oeil sur la guerrière qui, parfois l'observait, parfois semblait être tombée dans l'inconscience. Elle devait faire attention, car tout pouvait s'effondrer à nouveau sur elles comme un château de cartes, et le déplacement des débris remuait tant de poussière que l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable.

Les heures passèrent, Clarke était épuisée, mais ses efforts finirent par payer, et elle put enfin sortir à l'air libre. Ce qu'elle vit alors la remplit d'effroi.

Le camp était en ruines, partout les incendies consumaient ce qui restait des bâtiments soufflés par l'explosion des bombes, des corps éparpillés jonchaient le sol, Natifs et hommes du Ciel entremêlés en une danse macabre, les cris d'agonie des blessés se répercutaient dans le silence de la nuit, tout n'était que désolation.

Clarke chercha des yeux la navette et constata avec soulagement que la porte avait été refermée. Il y avait peut-être des survivants. Il fallait qu'il y en ait. C'était forcément Raven qui avait déclenché les bombes depuis l'intérieur.

A l'extérieur, il restait aussi des hommes debout. Tout un groupe de Natifs qui récupéraient leurs blessés et tentaient de s'organiser.

Les larmes aux yeux, Clarke revint sur ses pas, et passant son bras autour de ses épaules, elle souleva la guerrière blessée qui parvint à marcher en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide. Pas après pas, les deux femmes parvinrent finalement à s'extraire de leur prison de ruines.

— _Mochof... Merci..._ murmura la guerrière en grimaçant de douleur.

Elles s'avancèrent vers le groupe de Natifs, Clarke soutenant toujours la guerrière qu'elle sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. A mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient, Clarke perçut l'agitation grandir chez les Natifs, les doigts soudainement tendus vers elle, des cris, de soulagement lui semblait-il, qui s'amplifiaient, et un mot qui revenait sur les lèvres de tous. Quand elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, cernée de lances menaçantes, elle fut stupéfaite.

Car parmi les deux guerrières à cheval qui semblaient faire autorité, elle reconnut Octavia.

Tout en considérant déconcertée l'allure féroce de son amie, ses épées suintant le sang de son propre peuple, son regard froid et terrifiant sous les peintures de guerre noires, elle distingua enfin le mot que tous les Natifs clamaient, mais dont elle ne connaissait pas le sens.

 _Heda._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Clarke avait été jetée dans un cachot sans ménagement. Elle n'avait ni mangé ni bu, et le manque d'eau devenait si insupportable qu'elle en avait été réduite à lécher les gouttelettes de pluie s'écoulant de la fenêtre. Il y avait d'autres prisonniers de son camp dans les autres cachots, des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Certains étaient blessés, et elle en avait même vu mourir un devant elle, impuissante. Elle se sentait si faible et fatiguée.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. A quoi bon survivre à une bombe, à l'attaque d'une guerrière, à un incendie, à l'étouffement, à quoi bon sauver celle qui voulait la tuer, si c'était pour finir par mourir déshydratée dans un cachot pourri ?

* * *

Lexa était restée inconsciente pendant deux jours, épuisée par la perte de sang et maintenue artificiellement dans le sommeil par le lait de pavot administré en quantité par ses guérisseurs. Ils avaient recousu la plaie et sa blessure ne serait bientôt plus qu'une cicatrice grâce aux propriétés magiques du sang noir des Natblida.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, allongée dans son lit, son esprit n'était encore que confusion et son corps une myriade de douleurs insoupçonnées. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais un vertige la saisit sur le champ. Elle serra les dents, et retira le drap qui couvrait ses jambes, dévoilant le bandage et une multitude de contusions.

— _Hod op ! No !_ _Heda !_ _Tu ne dois pas bouger !_ Tu dois te reposer ! la sermonna Indra, une de ses générales, en se précipitant vers elle.

— Cela fait combien de temps que...

— Presque trois jours, _Heda_ , ta blessure est quasiment guérie, mais tu es encore très faible.

Lexa ne voulait pas le révéler, mais elle venait de se rendre compte avec angoisse qu'elle ne se souvenait pas des événements qui avaient conduit à cette blessure. Elle se rappelait vaguement de l'attaque sur le camp des _Skaikru_ , d'une explosion, mais rien de ce qui avait précédé ou de ce qui avait suivi.

Lexa posa un pied par terre et se leva, mais sa tête se mit à tourner et sa jambe blessée l'élançait.

— _Heda, no !_ implora Indra en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

— _Em pleni ! Assez !_ cria Lexa, en se stabilisant. Je me reposerai quand je serai morte. Aide-moi à m'habiller.

— Le Conseil ne devrait pas vous voir si affaiblie... plaida Titus, le gardien de la Flamme, qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre.

— Je ne convoque pas le Conseil, je veux voir mes généraux et avoir un compte-rendu de la situation. J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps, et ton silence à ce sujet est déjà révélateur, Indra.

Indra baissa la tête devant le regard réprobateur teinté de mépris que lui lança la Commandante, puis l'aida à se vêtir d'une de ses tenues martiales.

— Buvez ça, _Heda_. Cela vous redonnera de l'énergie.

Lexa prit la coupe que lui tendait Titus et l'avala d'un trait pendant qu'Indra fixait son épaulette de Commandant. La brume qui avait envahi son esprit se dissipa presque instantanément, mais pas son amnésie partielle. Elle saisit ses deux épées qu'elle rangea d'un geste sec dans leurs fourreaux, et se dirigea d'un pas plus sûr vers la salle du Trône.

* * *

Quand elle arriva, traversant la salle à grandes enjambées, tous ses généraux plièrent le genou, tête baissée en signe de déférence. Octavia ne put s'empêcher de relever discrètement les yeux pour admirer la prestance et la force qui émanaient de cette femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle était arrivée agonisante il y a quelques jours, elle se tenait aujourd'hui devant eux sur son trône, avec l'air plus puissant que jamais, le regard intense et déterminé, mais où se lisait une pointe d'agacement qu'Octavia ne sut expliquer. Elle observa les autres généraux réunis, Gustus, Anya, Indra, et aussi Titus, le gardien de la Flamme, et quelques seconds comme elle. Tous s'étonnaient de la voir si forte, vivante et résolue, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Indra. Je veux un résumé de la situation, commença Lexa.

— Nous avons tué une centaine d'ennemis. Plusieurs explosions nous ont... surpris...

— Combien d'hommes avons-nous perdus ?

— Une centaine aussi, _Heda_... concéda Indra en déglutissant. Ils se sont réfugiés dans leur vaisseau... Il était impossible de forcer leur porte, nous avons dû renoncer... et vous aviez disparu...

— Que s'est-il passé réellement ?

Indra jeta un regard inquiet sur les autres généraux, puis continua courageusement.

— C'était le chaos, _Heda._.. leurs bombes nous ont décimés... nous... et eux aussi... ils ont tué les leurs... ceux qui n'avaient pu fuir...

Quelque chose pulsait dans l'esprit de Lexa, quelque chose qui voulait sortir du fond de sa conscience, et qui se bloquait désespérément.

— Que m'est-il arrivé ? finit-elle par cracher.

— Je vous ai perdue de vue pendant les combats... puis au moment où nous les acculions, il y a eu plusieurs explosions... Nous vous pensions morte quelque part... Puis... Vous... vous êtes arrivée avec... une _Skaikru_... vous étiez blessée grièvement...

Lexa se prit la tête entre les mains, son esprit tourbillonnant, les souvenirs revenant comme des flashs, une _Skaikru_ , la fumée... _Jus drein, jus daun_ , la femme blonde en face d'elle, ses yeux bleus, magnifiques et terrifiés, _Jus drein_ , des hommes de son peuple blessés, _jus daun_ , des hommes qui la poussaient à la vengeance, _jus drein_ , ces mêmes hommes que la femme avait pourtant soignés, _jus daun_ , sa rage aveugle, _jus drein_ , l'explosion et le noir. Les images éclatèrent dans sa tête. Elle revit tout, la femme qu'elle avait voulu tuer et qui l'avait sauvée en arrêtant l'hémorragie de sa plaie béante, ses efforts désespérés pour se frayer un chemin à travers les débris pendant des heures et des heures alors qu'elles étouffaient dans l'air vicié, celle qui l'avait portée à bout de forces vers son peuple, celle qui...

Lexa se leva soudainement de son trône, et d'une voix impérieuse et terrible, s'exclama, en redoutant la réponse :

— Où est-elle ?

— _Heda_ ?

— Où est la femme qui m'a sauvée ?

La voix de Lexa était devenue rauque, remplie d'une rage indicible, chaque mot articulé avec un poignard acéré qui s'enfonçait dans le crâne des généraux responsables, qui tâchaient d'éviter le regard mortel de leur Commandante.

— En prison... murmura Indra.

Octavia frémit en observant les yeux de la Commandante se poser sur ceux d'Indra, des yeux qui auraient pu broyer son visage, le déchiqueter, le brûler et le dissoudre, tant la colère et la fureur les emplissaient, les envahissaient, malgré le calme olympien apparent de son corps immobile, les mains posées sur le trône, des mains qu'elle vit pourtant trembler légèrement.

— Tu as emprisonné... la femme... qui m'a sauvé la vie... ? questionna Lexa qui luttait pour ne pas céder à sa rage meurtrière, et planter son épée dans le coeur de sa plus fidèle générale.

— Les _Skaikru_ sont des assassins, _Heda_. Ils ont massacré les nôtres, plaida Indra, consciente de la fragilité de chacun de ses mots.

— Elle aurait pu décider de me laisser saigner à mort... elle aurait pu décider de me laisser sous les décombres et de se cacher... Elle a pris le risque de me conduire à vous sans savoir si vous n'alliez pas la tuer... Et toi, en guise de remerciement, tu la laisses croupir depuis trois jours dans un cachot ?!

Le corps d'Indra se tassait au fur et à mesure que Lexa martelait ses mots d'une voix de plus en plus sèche et brûlante. Chacun des officiers retenait sa respiration, soulagés intérieurement de ne pas être à la place de la générale.

— Faites-la venir, ordonna Lexa, au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel chaque général put savourer le reste de sa vie.

Un silence mortel perdura jusqu'à ce que Clarke fut amenée ligotée, baillonnée, et malmenée par les gardes, puis jetée aux pieds de la Commandante.

La rage de Lexa était telle qu'elle dut fermer les yeux un instant, pour ne pas trancher la gorge des gardes qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres des généraux.

— _Lus em au. Détachez-la,_ souffla Lexa.

— _Heda !_ protesta Indra.

Le regard que Lexa jeta à Indra lui fit comprendre que plus jamais elle ne serait sa générale si elle ouvrait encore une fois la bouche, et Indra baissa les yeux, mortifiée.

Quand le garde libéra Clarke de ses liens et de son bâillon, elle ne put que s'effondrer, vaincue par la fatigue et sa faiblesse. Elle releva pourtant la tête dans un dernier sursaut de défi pour soutenir le regard de la femme qu'elle avait sauvée et qui se révélait être la Commandante des Natifs.

— _Chon you bilaik ? Qui es-tu ?_ demanda Lexa.

Clarke fixa ces yeux verts, envoûtants, intenses et troublants, les yeux de la femme qui l'aurait tuée sans sourciller, celle qui l'avait remerciée, mais qui l'avait fait emprisonner, qui avait massacré ses amis, son peuple, celle qui...

— _Klark Griffin kom Skaikru !_

Octavia se leva et s'avança. A la fois fière et terrifiée par sa propre audace.

— _Klark Griffin kom Skaikru. Heda kom Skaikru_. Celle qui nous a menés et sauvés quand nous sommes arrivés sur la Terre. Celle qui nous soigne. Celle qui a sauvé ta vie, _Heda_ , alors que tu tuais notre... son peuple.

Lexa dévisagea longuement Octavia, hésitant entre la punition face à son impudence et l'admiration face à sa hardiesse.

— Si c'est leur commandante, _Heda_ , elle est responsable de la mort des villageois et de tous nos guerriers ! lança Anya.

— _Ripa nou ge teik in hir. Les meurtriers ne sont pas les bienvenus ici !_ cria Titus.

— _Teik ai frag em op. Laisse-moi la tuer_ , plaida Gustus.

— _Osir jos beda frag em op. Nous devrions juste la tuer_ , ajouta Indra.

— _Wamplei gon Skaikru!. Mort au peuple du Ciel !_ clama un second.

— _Em pleni! GON YO WE!_ _Assez ! SORTEZ !_ explosa Lexa.

Jamais les généraux n'avaient entendu leur Commandante crier ainsi, et ils fuirent vers la sortie comme si la foudre allait les frapper. Octavia resta, ignorant la fureur de la Commandante. Elle capta le regard de Lexa, un regard mêlé de colère et de remerciement. Elle s'éclipsa finalement, laissant les deux femmes seules.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Clarke était à la fois désorientée, perturbée par les paroles risquées d'Octavia, sa présence même ici, comme si elle appartenait désormais aux Natifs, les échanges tendus entre les généraux et la Commandante dans une langue qui lui était étrangère, la colère de la Commandante dont elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la raison, mais elle était aussi elle-même en colère, en colère de la façon dont elle avait été traitée, en colère pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie parmi son peuple.

A genoux devant Lexa, elle ne savait plus comment elle devait réagir, sa gorge tellement desséchée qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Lexa, toujours debout devant son trône, prit une longue inspiration pour retrouver son calme, puis descendit lentement de son estrade, en ne quittant pas des yeux la femme agenouillée devant elle. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements déchirés, la saleté, le sang et la sueur se mélangeant sur son corps et son visage défait et las. Et pourtant, elle la trouvait terriblement belle. Son regard bleu brillait de cette rage et de cette détermination qui caractérisaient les leaders.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la Commandante. Et c'était infiniment déstabilisant pour Lexa. Déstabilisant et troublant. D'habitude, personne ne la fixait ainsi, de cette façon insolente. Clarke, elle, ne cillait pas. Les sourcils froncés, son regard défiait Lexa, qui en ressentit un sentiment étrange, mêlé de curiosité, d'amusement et de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas définir, mais qui créait un pincement douloureux au creux de son ventre.

Lexa s'approcha en silence jusqu'à présenter sa main devant Clarke pour l'aider à se relever. Clarke accepta la main tendue et se redressa péniblement.

— _Ai laik heda Leksa kom_ _Trigedakru,_ se présenta Lexa d'une voix étonnamment douce après sa colère précédente.

— Je ne... comprends pas... articula difficilement Clarke.

Lexa lâcha sa main, et se retourna pour aller chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Sans jamais quitter les yeux verts de la Commandante qu'elle découvrait aussi intenses même sans peintures de guerre, Clarke lui arracha le verre des mains et l'avala d'un trait.

— Je suis la commandante Lexa des Trikru, le peuple des Arbres,traduisit-elle.

— Encore. Clarke tendit le verre devant Lexa, parfaitement consciente des limites de la bienséance qu'elle dépassait allègrement face au rang de la femme devant elle, et à peine étonnée qu'elle sache parler la même langue qu'elle.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la provocation, mais elle resta silencieuse, et alla chercher la carafe d'eau, qu'elle présenta à Clarke. La jeune femme s'en empara et but à même la carafe, de l'eau coulant le long de ses lèvres, de son menton, puis de son cou, des filets d'eau que Lexa suivait des yeux, comme captivée, la douleur agréable dans son ventre ravivée et dérangeante. Clarke perçut le trouble ambigu chez la Native, se rendant compte soudainement de l'ascendant précaire et inattendu qu'elle avait pris sur elle.

— _Klark kom Skaikru_ , je suis désolée, lança Lexa en déglutissant. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné l'ordre de t'enfermer. Je ne savais pas...

Clarke lâcha la carafe qui se brisa au sol et s'avança dangereusement sur Lexa, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, un doigt accusateur posé sur son sternum.

— Mais c'est toi qui as attaqué mon peuple et qui m'aurais égorgée s'il n'y avait pas eu l'explosion !

Lexa frémit légèrement au contact du doigt. Un tel geste aurait valu la mort instantanée de n'importe qui d'autre, mais Lexa supporta en silence, tâchant de masquer le trouble que générait cette proximité imposée, et pourtant trahi par son regard qui s'égarait constamment sur les lèvres et les yeux de Clarke.

Puis, la Commandante en elle reprit le dessus. En une fraction de seconde, elle se saisit de la main de Clarke, et d'une clé habile lui tordit le poignet et le coude, l'obligeant à se soumettre à genoux pour ne pas briser ses os. _Heda_ se pencha sur le visage grimaçant de douleur de Clarke et contre-attaqua.

— C'est vous qui avez massacré des villageois sans défense qui ne vous avaient rien fait... C'est vous qui avez décidé de déclencher ces bombes qui vous ont décimés autant que nous... Vous êtes arrivés comme des conquérants, sans jamais vous soucier qu'il y avait des peuples avant vous, des gens qui n'ont jamais quitté la Terre et qui ont lutté pour leur survie. Des gens dont vous avez décidé qu'ils valaient moins que vous et que vous pouviez les piétiner, mépriser leurs règles et leurs coutumes, et prendre leurs vies.

Les yeux de Clarke perdirent de leur éclat et s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle détourna la tête, honteuse et envahie par la culpabilité. Lexa relâcha la torsion de sa main, soulageant immédiatement la douleur, et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux femmes qui ne se regardaient plus, chacune perdue dans leurs pensées.

Clarke, toujours assise par terre, finit par essuyer ses larmes et se releva.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Quand le regard de Lexa fixé dans le vide revint se poser sur Clarke, il était devenu dur et froid.

— Je pourrais te tuer maintenant. Pour toutes les limites que tu as dépassées en t'adressant à moi.

Lexa sortit sa dague et la fit tourner nonchalamment dans sa main.

— Je pourrais te faire exécuter selon nos rituels pour venger la mort des innocents que vous avez massacrés.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle soupesait ses différentes options, les yeux contemplant sa dague.

— Je pourrais te garder prisonnière et t'échanger contre ceux qui en sont responsables. Ou contre vos armes impressionnantes.

Quand le regard glacial de Lexa replongea dans celui de Clarke, un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Pour une fois elle n'osait plus parler, et son assurance s'était évaporée devant la prestance menaçante de la Commandante.

— Je pourrais aussi envoyer des milliers d'hommes vous écraser, et toutes vos bombes ne suffiraient pas à les arrêter.

Lexa fixa longuement Clarke. Elle vit les émotions changer dans son regard, de la peur, elle venait de passer à une sorte de résignation accablée.

— Dans tous les cas, la guerre sera inéluctable. Dans tous les cas, vous perdrez. Dans tous les cas, nos peuples saigneront. Encore.

Lexa planta sa dague dans l'un des bras de son trône et se leva.

— J'ai réussi à maintenir la paix en unissant difficilement les douze clans des Natifs. Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre. M'avoir sauvé la vie m'a fait remettre en question certaines de mes certitudes.

Tu dois m'aider, _Heda Klark kom Skaikru_.

La Commandante s'était rapprochée et Clarke put lire dans son regard plus adouci une lueur d'espoir et d'anxiété dans l'attente de sa réponse.

— Je n'ai jamais été _Heda_ ou commandante, si c'est bien ce que cela signifie... Octavia et certains ont pu le penser, avant l'arrivée des adultes... du chancelier Kane, parce que j'ai pris des décisions quand il le fallait... mais je ne suis rien... Alors comment les convaincre... Il y a eu tant de morts, de haine de part et d'autre...

— Rien n'est jamais facile, mais cela vaut la peine d'essayer.

— Je ne sais même pas s'il y a des survivants parmi les miens, je ne sais pas par où commencer...

— Par la mort.

— Pardon ?

— Vous devez nous livrer ceux qui sont responsables du massacre du dernier village. Quand ils seront morts, nous pourrons envisager la paix. C'est la seule façon.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Dans la chambre confortable qui lui avait été octroyée, Clarke découvrit un baquet rempli d'eau chaude et de la nourriture à profusion. Elle s'était glissée avec délectation dans l'eau, et immédiatement la tension dans son corps avait commencé à refluer. Les yeux clos, elle essayait de se détendre, mais les images de sa rencontre avec la Commandante ne cessaient de revenir dans son esprit. En quelques minutes, cette femme stupéfiante et dangereuse avait fait naître en elle trop d'émotions, trop de sentiments contradictoires, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser et qui l'avait laissée encore plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait cru percevoir une confusion identique à travers la façade de la guerrière, mais elle l'avait attribuée à sa position politique délicate. Elle n'avait pas compris la teneur exacte des propos qui opposait la Commandante à ses généraux, mais elle avait saisi qu'elle était l'objet de la discorde. Et sa colère l'avait à la fois fascinée et terrifiée, comme quand elle l'avait vue s'avancer vers elle dans l'infirmerie, son corps et son regard transformés en une arme létale et invincible.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle se leva brusquement du bain et s'enroula précipitamment dans une serviette au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

— Je te dérange ? demanda Octavia, avec un sourire moqueur.

— Tu n'as jamais appris à attendre qu'on dise d'entrer ?

— Je voulais vérifier si _Heda_ ne t'avait pas tranché la langue, tu ne sais pas te retenir.

— Toi non plus visiblement, répliqua Clarke en faisant référence aux propos audacieux d'Octavia pour la défendre.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu es saine et sauve, avoua Clarke. Bellamy est désespéré, il...

Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ne savait même pas si Bellamy était encore vivant.

— Peu importe, mentit Octavia. Je ne suis plus une _Skaikru_. J'ai trouvé ma voie chez les _Trikru_ , ils m'ont acceptée et aujourd'hui je donne ma vie à _heda Leksa kom Trigedakru_.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Clarke, perturbée par l'absolue vénération avec laquelle elle avait prononcé le nom de la Commandante, elle qui défiait sans cesse l'autorité quand elle était sur l'Arche et au camp Jaha.

— Parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé de place. Parce que vous ne m'avez jamais prise au sérieux.

Octavia fit une pause, occultant volontairement sa relation interdite avec Lincoln, un des Natifs, leur lutte pour se faire admettre au sein de son peuple, ses jours et ses jours d'entraînement au combat pour se hisser parmi les guerriers, sa bataille pour devenir la seconde d'Indra, les nombreuses humiliations, la douleur et la souffrance, avant de recevoir l'ultime récompense à ses yeux, le respect de la Commandante. Et sa confiance.

— Je suis heureuse de te voir Clarke, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je suis venue pour te prévenir. J'ai appris à connaître ce peuple, leur histoire. Ils survivent depuis plus longtemps que nous. Ils survivent grâce à une lignée de commandants, les Natblida, des femmes et des hommes élus, dont la particularité est de posséder un sang noir aux propriétés magiques. La mémoire des anciens commandants se transmet au nouveau, lui apportant la sagesse, la force et la connaissance. Je suis venue pour que tu ne sous-estimes pas _heda Leksa kom Trigedakru._ Lexa est la première de tous les commandants à être parvenue à unir les douze clans de Natifs qui s'entre-déchiraient depuis des années et à maintenir cette paix.

Je veux que tu comprennes bien la situation, Clarke. Lexa t'a fait visiblement confiance, pour une raison qui m'échappe, envers et contre tous ses généraux, et certainement contre l'avis du Conseil des clans s'il était au courant. Il faut que tu saches que si Lexa décidait de lâcher les douze clans sur notre peuple, ils nous écraseraient comme des mouches. Les quelques centaines de guerriers qu'elle a envoyé sur notre camp n'était qu'une avant-garde, elle ne nous considérait même pas comme assez dangereux pour en parler au Conseil.

Captivée par le récit d'Octavia, Clarke en avait oublié sa fatigue. Elle comprenait mieux à présent certaines implications et la portée des paroles de Lexa. Et l'envergure quasi mystique de la Commandante.

— Elle veut sacrifier ceux qui ont massacré un village Natif. Bellamy, Finn, Murphy, Monty...

— C'est la justice des Natifs. _Jus drein, jus daun._ Le sang sera vengé par le sang. Il faut qu'ils payent pour leurs actes, sinon les Natifs n'accepteront jamais de faire la paix, répondit Octavia laconiquement, comme si la mort éventuelle de Bellamy ne la touchait pas.

— En réalité... il n'y a que Finn qui a tué... il est devenu fou... il a perdu pied...

Octavia dissimula un soupir de soulagement.

— Alors, seul Finn devra mourir. Mais il n'y a pas d'alternative, Clarke, et tu le sais. Si l'espoir que tu portes est à la hauteur de ce que notre Commandante semble y voir, alors tu devras regarder plus loin que tes sentiments. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de la mort d'un homme. Il s'agit de la survie de nos peuples.

Je te le redis, Clarke. _Heda_ ne donne jamais sa confiance aveuglément. Encore moins à un ennemi inconnu, et même si tu lui as sauvé la vie. Encore moins contre l'avis de tous et alors que son peuple crie vengeance. Sois digne de sa confiance, Clarke. Ce qu'elle te donne est exceptionnel. Ne la déçois pas.

Et sur ces mots lourds de conséquences, Octavia sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Clarke avait mal dormi, mais elle avait pu néanmoins récupérer un peu d'énergie. Le discours d'Octavia l'avait accablée d'une responsabilité pesante qu'elle ne voyait pas comment assumer. Elle n'était même pas le chef de leur clan. Comment pourrait-elle les convaincre de livrer Finn à la mort, et de faire la paix ensuite ? Elle-même était dévastée à l'idée de sacrifier son ami.

Après s'être levée, elle constata que ses vêtements avaient été lavés et recousus. Elle s'habilla rapidement, déjeuna de quelques fruits frais et suivit un garde venue la chercher qui la mena dans une sorte d'arène de combat. Elle était arrivée au niveau des gradins et aperçut Octavia qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. En bas dans l'arène, s'affrontaient Indra et Lexa.

Armée chacune d'un bô, un long bâton d'entraînement, elles se tournaient autour, le souffle rauque et haletant, leurs regards concentrés sur le prochain mouvement.

Indra lança l'attaque, le bâton dardant sur la gorge de son adversaire, qui para aussi vivement et contre-attaqua à la tête. Les deux Natives enchaînaient attaques et parades sur un rythme effréné, aucune ne semblant prendre le dessus, aucune ne cédant, virevoltant, sautant, esquivant, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Alors qu'Octavia observait les deux femmes avec une admiration proche de l'adulation, Clarke ne regardait que la Commandante, fascinée par sa science du combat, par son corps musclé et agile qui dansait sur le sable de l'arène, par la vitesse de ses coups qui effaçait la forme même du bâton, par la sueur qui imprégnait son visage tendu et faisait luire les tatouages sur ses bras nus. Avec la vision nouvelle apportée par Octavia la veille, elle comprenait maintenant la puissance intrinsèque qui se dégageait d'elle, dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans le moindre de ses regards et de ses mots.

L'affrontement se poursuivait, intense, incertain, violent, les bâtons s'entrechoquaient, marquant le rythme soutenu comme des percussions envoûtantes, cinglaient l'air vide quand les corps se baissaient pour les éviter, s'écrasaient dans le sable en manquant leur cible, le combat continua indécis jusqu'à ce que Lexa sente la présence de Clarke, le poids de son regard sur elle. Une fraction de seconde, ses yeux dévièrent vers les gradins, une fraction de seconde qui suffit au bâton pour s'écraser sur la blessure de sa cuisse et la rouvrir. Lexa cria et s'affaissa dans le sable.

— _Heda !_ s'écria Indra, à la fois surprise et en colère. Elle foudroya Clarke du regard, avant d'aider la Commandante à se relever. Tu es encore faible, et tu n'es pas assez concentrée !

Alors que Clarke était mortifiée et qu'elle fixait le sang qui commençait à sourdre à travers le pantalon de Lexa, Octavia, même si elle n'appréciait pas de voir _Heda_ en difficulté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'interaction dont elle venait d'être témoin.

* * *

On avait emmené Lexa dans ses quartiers pour la soigner, et Clarke avait suivi, mais les gardes l'arrêtèrent sur le seuil.

— _Teik em komba raun !_ _Laissez-la rentrer !_ ordonna la Commandante avec agacement.

Les gardes relevèrent leurs lances et Clarke pénétra dans la pièce prudemment, en essayant d'ignorer les regards hostiles d'Indra et Titus.

Lexa était assise sur une table, presque nonchalamment, sa jambe blessée allongée, l'autre en appui sur le sol. Deux guérisseurs s'occupaient de sa blessure. Ils avaient découpé le cuir de son pantalon autour de la plaie et appliquaient un onguent pour la désinfecter.

— Je suis navrée _Heda_ , s'excusa Indra. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ça n'arrive jamais, je...

— _Shof op. Tais-toi_. Ca n'a pas d'importance, et c'était ma faute... du sable dans les yeux... mentit Lexa en regardant Clarke avec un sourire pointant sur ses lèvres.

Mais le premier sourire que voyait Clarke sur le visage de la Commandante se transforma soudainement en un rictus de douleur, alors qu'un guérisseur commençait à recoudre la plaie grossièrement. Clarke remarqua le sang noir des Natblida auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention la première fois quand elle avait fait le garrot à cause de l'obscurité causée par les décombres de l'infirmerie. Elle constata aussi que le guérisseur ne savait pas faire des sutures correctes et était en train de massacrer la plaie.

— C'est de la boucherie, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, laissez-moi faire !

A peine avait-elle fait un pas vers Lexa qu'elle se retrouva avec le couteau d'Indra sous la gorge, la générale collée derrière son dos et l'immobilisant d'une poigne de fer.

— _Nou wich em op, Heda !_ _Ne lui fais pas confiance, Heda !_

— _Shuda daun, Indra ! Em laik fisa seintaim ! Baisse ton arme, Indra ! Elle est aussi guérisseuse !_ cracha Lexa qui souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître.

Indra la relâcha à contrecoeur, et Clarke s'avança, arrachant le fil et l'aiguille des mains du guérisseur stupéfait.

— J'ai aussi besoin d'un couteau très aiguisé, demanda Clarke en fixant Lexa intensément.

Avant même qu'Indra ouvre la bouche, Lexa leva la main pour la faire taire.

En soutenant sans ciller le regard brillant de Clarke, elle dégaina sa dague d'un mouvement vif et l'offrit à la jeune femme.

Clarke comprenait la portée symbolique de ce geste. Elle lui livrait sa vie, elle lui donnait sa confiance, comme elle l'avait fait sous les décombres. Et elle le faisait devant témoins.

Clarke esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance, puis s'agenouilla pour se mettre à hauteur de la plaie.

Avec la dague, elle coupa précautionneusement les points qu'avait placé le guérisseur, puis après l'avoir posée, s'empara du fil et de l'aiguille et commença à recoudre la plaie proprement.

Lexa ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle sentit le coude de Clarke s'appuyer sur son autre cuisse pour pouvoir se caler. Point après point, Clarke s'appliquait, le travail rendu difficile par le sang qui maculait ses doigts, et restait attentive aux réactions de Lexa qui serrait les dents. Clarke essayait de se concentrer et de pas se laisser distraire par la main de Lexa qui venait de s'agripper à son épaule dans un moment de souffrance plus aigu, par le muscle de sa mâchoire crispée qui jouait sous la peau, par la goutte de sueur qu'elle voyait descendre lentement le long de son front plissé par la douleur. Au bout de longues minutes de tension, le dernier point fut enfin posé, et Clarke, soulagée, se releva pour nettoyer le sang et appliquer un bandage autour de la plaie.

Elle se recula respectueusement et les guérisseurs aidèrent Lexa à s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit.

— _Moshof, Klark._ Merci, murmura Lexa, dont la pâleur du visage témoignait de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser.

— Il faudrait éviter les entraînements trop poussés tant que la plaie n'a pas cicatrisé, conseilla Clarke pour masquer sa gêne.

— _Sha._ Oui, acquiesça Lexa en souriant à nouveau. Mais c'est à Indra qu'il faudrait le dire...

— _Heda !_ protesta la générale.

— Laissez-nous maintenant, ordonna la Commandante d'une voix calme.

Tout le monde sortit, Indra jetant un regard plein de ressentiment à Clarke qui l'ignora stoïquement.

— Je vais partir, je dois retrouver les miens, et leur proposer notre marché.

— Bien sûr. Octavia t'accompagnera avec quelques gardes.

Clarke ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas endosser cette responsabilité et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait gérer la situation. Lexa perçut ses doutes.

— _Ste yuj, Klark kom Skaikru_. Sois forte, Clarke du peuple du Ciel, traduisit Lexa immédiatement. Ensemble, nous pouvons apporter la paix. Mais aujourd'hui, toi seule peut ouvrir le chemin. J'ai confiance en toi.

 _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._ Puissions-nous nous retrouver, ajouta-t-elle en tendant son bras vers Clarke.

— Puissions-nous nous retrouver, répondit Clarke, en prenant le bras de la Commandante selon le rituel, et en s'immergeant un dernier instant dans l'intensité de ses yeux verts.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Clarke et Octavia chevauchèrent quelques heures avant d'atteindre enfin Arkadia, craignant l'une comme l'autre ce qu'elles allaient y trouver. A leur grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit à leur arrivée, mais elles furent accueillies logiquement par des soldats en armes méfiants et tendus, ne sachant que penser de leur escorte de guerriers natifs.

— _Shuda daun ! Baissez vos armes !_ ordonna Octavia à ses hommes pour tenter d'apaiser la tension ambiante, tandis que Clarke descendait de cheval.

Clarke vit surgir en courant de la navette sa mère Abby, puis Kane, Raven et Bellamy, et un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit en les voyant tous vivants.

— Clarke ! s'écria sa mère avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Comment vas-tu ? Où étais-tu ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis aux soldats de se détendre, les Natifs sont là pour nous protéger.

Abby regarda avec appréhension la poignée d'hommes tatoués et maquillés à l'allure féroce qui avaient accompagné sa fille et attendaient silencieusement les ordres de la guerrière à cheval.

— Octavia ?! s'exclama Abby en l'identifiant enfin sous ses peintures tribales et son armure de cuir.

Bellamy avait reconnu sa soeur depuis un bon moment et regardait fasciné la petite fille qu'il avait si longtemps protégé et qui aujourd'hui pouvait abattre les yeux bandés trois soldats aguerris sans même un effort, ni un remords.

— Je crois que _Klark kom Skaikru_ a des choses importantes à vous dire. Inutile de perdre du temps en politesses stériles, dit-elle d'un ton sec. _Heda Leksa kom Trigedakru_ attend.

* * *

— Hors de question ! cria Abby.

Octavia, restée en retrait, leva les yeux au ciel, ayant déjà anticipé les réactions des différents protagonistes.

— Nous ne livrerons pas Finn à ces barbares ! C'est impossible ! continua Abby, scandalisée.

— Alors nous mourrons tous, conclut Clarke, d'une voix dépitée.

— Nous ne pouvons pas accepter un tel ultimatum, Clarke, et tu le sais bien, ajouta Kane.

Bellamy, Murphy et Monty demeuraient silencieux, terrassés par les conséquences du comportement de Finn dans le village des Trikru. Ils se sentaient toujours coupables de n'être pas intervenus et du désastre ayant suivi l'attaque d'Arkadia par les Natifs venus se venger. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais tiré ce jour maudit, ils se sentaient aussi responsables que Finn. Raven, qui à elle seule avec ses bombes, avait tué des centaines de personnes, baissait la tête. Tous, même Abby et Kane, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient le sang des deux peuples sur les mains.

— Clarke, rappela Octavia en sortant finalement de l'ombre. _Heda_ t'a donné sa confiance. Tu as sauvé sa vie pour une raison. Et cette raison est ici et maintenant.

Clarke se remémora le poids du corps de la guerrière quand elle l'avait sortie des ruines, cette vie qu'elle aurait pu sacrifier et qu'elle avait choisi de sauver en prenant tous les risques, les remerciements de la femme la plus puissante de ce monde, l'opposition risquée de Lexa face à ses généraux pour la survie de tous, sa volonté de paix, son courage, et ce qu'elle ressentait quand ce regard vert rempli de sagesse immémoriale et de force ancestrale la transperçait.

— Vous ne comprenez pas les enjeux, commença Clarke. Nous avons débarqué en vainqueurs, revenus sur la Terre en propriétaires après un siècle passé dans l'espace, comme si nous étions chez nous. Mais nous ne sommes que des usurpateurs. Nous avons perdu le droit de revendiquer quoi que ce soit sur cette Terre qui ne nous appartient plus parce que nous l'avons fuie, abandonnée à notre propre destruction. Cette Terre appartient aux Natifs qui sont restés, ont survécu, ont oeuvré pour la survie de leur peuple avec le peu qui leur restait. Qui sommes-nous pour arriver et les détruire comme des espèces nuisibles ? Ce sont nous les envahisseurs nocifs, c'est nous qui détruisons l'équilibre précaire qu'ils ont réussi à maintenir grâce aux Natblida, les commandants au sang noir et magique.

Aujourd'hui, malgré toutes ces morts inutiles et injustes, malgré votre égoïsme et malgré leur peur, ce peuple que vous méprisez vous tend la main, _Heda Leksa kom Trigedakru,_ leur commandante suprême, vous offre la paix et un avenir.

Octavia frémit en entendant Clarke prononcer le nom de _Heda_ en Trigedasleng, la langue des Natifs. Elle sut qu'à ce moment, tout allait basculer.

— _Heda Leksa kom Trigedakru_ est à la tête de douze clans composés de milliers de guerriers. L'attaque que nous avons subi n'était qu'un test. Elle pourrait nous anéantir d'un simple froncement de sourcil. Aujourd'hui, _Heda_ ne demande que la justice, la mort d'un homme meurtrier contre une paix durable et la survie de nos deux peuples.

En réalité, nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit il meurt, soit les _Skaikru_ , les hommes du Ciel, disparaîtront.

* * *

En tant que chancelier, Kane avait pris la décision et accepté le marché, la mort dans l'âme. Abby était révoltée, mais ne pouvait que s'incliner. Elle était aussi dépassée par ce que sa fille semblait être devenue. En quelques jours d'absence, elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Tout comme Octavia qui s'était transformée en une toute autre personne. Les adultes avaient sous-estimé les cent adolescents qu'ils avaient envoyés sur Terre. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu en leur absence les avaient fait mûrir brusquement et les avaient à tout jamais coupés de leur expérience commune avec ceux restés sur l'Arche. Sur Terre, le temps semblait accéléré. Et ils ne rattraperaient jamais ce temps perdu.

Pendant ces quelques jours passés à Arkadia, Clarke put se reposer et récupérer. Elle aida aussi sa mère au chevet des blessés dans l'infirmerie reconstruite en hâte par les survivants.

Octavia accepta de baisser un peu sa garde et passa finalement de longues heures à discuter avec son frère, comblant le vide des quatre mois passés au sein des Natifs, lui narrant la vie dans les camps de guerriers et dans la capitale Polis, lui confiant même sa relation avec un Natif.

Kane et Abby lui posèrent beaucoup de questions sur l'organisation de la société des Natifs, les pouvoirs politiques en jeu, les différents clans et la personnalité de la Commandante. Bellamy remarqua que quand elle évoquait cette femme qui semblait terrifiante, les yeux d'Octavia brillaient d'une ferveur encore plus ardente que quand elle lui avait parlé de son amour pour Lincoln. Octavia leur offrit de nombreuses informations, mais elle se garda de leur révéler le déroulement de la cérémonie de peine capitale, appelée Mort par Mille Coupures. Elle savait que si Kane ou même Clarke en connaissaient la teneur, ils seraient revenus sur leur décision.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Lexa avait réuni le Conseil de la Coalition des douze clans et leur avait exposé la situation. Comme elle s'y était attendu, les Ambassadeurs étaient soit dubitatifs soit farouchement opposés à l'instauration de la paix avec les Skaikru. Comme elle l'avait supposé, les Azgeda étaient les plus véhéments.

Assise sur son trône, elle écoutait patiemment les Ambassadeurs exprimer leurs arguments et leurs doutes tout en jouant négligemment avec sa dague effilée.

Alors que les clans s'étaient mis à débattre entre eux, son esprit s'échappa une seconde, revoyant Clarke s'emparer de cette dague, puis s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, se rappelant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau qui, malgré la douleur, l'avait fait frissonner, suscitant un trouble qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis...

— _Heda !_

Lexa sursauta imperceptiblement, la voix de l'ambassadeur Azgeda la sortant de sa rêverie.

— _Heda, em mebi na teik oso kongeda au !_ _Commandante, cela pourrait détruire notre coalition !_ martela-t-il.

— _Daun ste pleni !_ _Ca suffit !_ s'imposa-t-elle en levant les mains. Les Skaikru ont accepté de livrer le responsable de la mort des villageois comme le veut notre tradition. Le sang sera vengé par le sang, comme nous le réclamions. Ils ont accepté de mettre un terme au conflit. Et ils possèdent des connaissances qui pourraient nous être utiles.

Chacun des Ambassadeurs pensa immédiatement aux fusils d'assaut et à leur puissance meurtrière, ainsi qu'à la technologie inconnue du peuple du Ciel.

Lexa vit qu'elle avait marqué un point au silence qui se fit dans la salle.

— Si nous les anéantissons, nous perdrons leur savoir et leur science, ajouta-t-elle en fixant le Azgeda avec défi.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs des différents clans, jusqu'à ce que l'ambassadeur des Yujleda se lève pour prendre la parole.

— _Heda, oso wich yu in._ _Commandante, nous te faisons confiance._ Nous acceptons de leur laisser une chance.

Sur ces mots, il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Puis, un par un, chacun des représentants renouvela sa confiance avant de mettre un genou à terre. Seul restait debout le Azgeda qui fixait Lexa avec arrogance, leurs yeux se livrant un duel silencieux et mortel. Puis, il finit par suivre le mouvement et s'inclina sans prononcer un mot. Lexa choisit d'ignorer la provocation et amena la réunion à sa conclusion.

— Ce soir, chacun d'entre vous, de par votre rôle d'Ambassadeur, pourra administrer une coupure rituelle, scellant ainsi votre accord.

Enfin, elle congédia le Conseil. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, sur le balcon de la salle du Trône, tout en haut de la grande tour de Polis, le regard perdu au-dessus de l'agitation de la ville, qu'elle s'autorisa à laisser échapper un discret soupir de soulagement.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

La nuit venue, la quasi totalité de la population de Polis était réunie sur la grand place au pied de la tour de commandement pour assister à la cérémonie de mise à mort. Au centre de la place illuminée par des torches avait été installé un pilier sur lequel serait attaché le condamné. Autour s'étaient disposés les Ambassadeurs, les généraux et la garde de Lexa, postée de chaque côté du trône qui avait été descendu de la tour, et sur lequel siégeait la Commandante, vêtue de son armure en cuir et de son manteau imposant, les yeux cernés du noir des peintures de guerre.

Lexa était nerveuse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle pouvait sentir la tension extrême qui envahissait la place et créait des murmures d'agitation dans la foule. On n'attendait plus que les Skaikru qui arrivèrent enfin avec le prisonnier. Lexa vit d'abord entrer Octavia qui chevauchait en tête du groupe et traversait la place. Elle s'arrêta à cinq mètres du trône et descendit de cheval.

— _Heda,_ dit simplement Octavia en posant un genou à terre et en s'inclinant.

Elle se releva et présenta les membres importants de la délégation des Skaikru.

— _Heda Markus Kane kom Skaikru_ , Marcus Kane, commandant du peuple du Ciel.

— Heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, _Heda._ Puissions-nous initier la paix entre nos deux peuples, lança Kane d'une voix forte, avant de s'incliner respectueusement, geste bientôt suivi par toute la délégation, comme leur avait enseigné Octavia.

— Bienvenue à Polis, _Heda Markus kom Skaikru._ Que votre geste cette nuit honore votre parole et votre volonté de paix, répondit Lexa.

Kane se plaça sur le côté et laissa Abby s'avancer.

— Abby Griffin _, fisa kom Skaikru,_ guérisseuse du peuple du Ciel.

Lexa observa avec intérêt la mère de Clarke, dont l'hostilité était palpable.

— _Abby kom Skaikru_ , c'est donc vous que je dois remercier pour avoir su transmettre vos dons de guérisseuse à votre fille, _Klark kom Skaikru_ , sans laquelle je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, et sans laquelle aucun espoir de paix n'aurait été possible, jeta Lexa avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Piquée au vif et ne sachant quoi répondre qui ne mettrait à mal le fragile accord que Clarke avait obtenu, Abby rejoignit Kane en silence, le plus dignement possible.

— Clarke Griffin... Octavia hésita une seconde, puis continua. _Bandrona en fisa kom Skaikru,_ Ambassadrice et guérisseuse du peuple du Ciel.

Dans un autre contexte, Lexa aurait admiré l'habileté diplomatique d'Octavia dans sa présentation. Mais à cetinstant, elle essayait de lutter contre le trouble qui la submergeait au moment où le regard de Clarke rencontra à nouveau le sien, elle essayait de nier l'impatience incontrôlée qu'elle avait ressentie dans la journée à la seule idée de la revoir, elle essayait de rendre son visage impassible pour ne pas trahir aux yeux de son peuple et du Conseil ce que la seule vue d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke faisait naître en elle, cette émotion animale qu'elle refusait de reconnaître et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Rien n'avait transparu de cette émotion aux yeux des autres Skaikru présents, Kane, Abby, Bellamy, Murphy, Raven, Monty, Jasper, venus honorer leur camarade, ils ne voyaient que la Commandante terrible et impitoyable que leur avait conté Octavia et qui s'incarnait ce soir devant eux, ils ne pouvaient que sentir le pouvoir qui émanait d'elle et le respect craintif et dévoué des milliers de Natifs autour d'elle. Même Clarke s'était laissée berner par l'apparente impassibilité de la Commandante qui ne lui rendit pas le sourire qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser, malgré la tension et la gravité du moment. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la déception qu'elle avait ressentie, car Lexa s'était levée pour annoncer le début de la cérémonie.

— Peuples de la Coalition, nous sommes ce soir réunis pour la cérémonie de la Mort des Mille Coupures, ce soir où justice sera rendue selon nos traditions pour les villageois de TonDC. Amenez le prisonnier !

Finn fut escorté par deux gardes Trikru puis attaché au poteau central. Abby l'avait gavé de calmants pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Un silence glaçant se fit au moment où Lexa sortit sa dague et la tendit à l'Ambassadeur Azgeda. Celui-ci la prit et se dirigea lentement vers Finn.

— _Jus drein, jus daun_ , dit-il avant de taillader la joue de Finn.

Il revint sur ses pas et donna la dague à l'Ambassadeur des Floukru. Qui s'approcha de Finn et planta la lame dans son épaule.

— _Jus drein, jus daun_.

Quand Clarke vit le représentant revenir et présenter la dague à un autre Ambassadeur, elle se rapprocha d'Octavia.

— Il se passe quoi ? La Mort aux Mille Coupures, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?!

— Tais-toi, Clarke, justice doit être faite.

— Ils ne vont pas tous passer pour... lui planter le couteau... ?!

Elle regarda avec horreur une nouvelle estafilade se dessiner sur le front de Finn, et le sang couler sur son visage.

— Combien, Octavia ? Combien ?...

— Autant que de victimes.

Bellamy et les autres étaient devenus blêmes. Il y avait eu une cinquantaine de morts parmi les villageois. Clarke distinguait Kane qui retenait Abby, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Ils avaient tous compris la torture qui attendait Finn.

— Et s'il n'est pas mort, _Heda_ donnera le coup ultime, acheva Octavia, l'air fasciné.

Clarke s'avança alors vers Lexa. Les gardes frémirent, mais la Commandante les arrêta d'un simple geste de la main.

— En tant qu'Ambassadrice, je réclame le droit du sang, improvisa Clarke.

Lexa s'étonna, mais fit signe à l'Ambassadeur qui venait de punir le prisonnier de lui donner la dague. Clarke s'en saisit et s'approcha lentement de Finn, des larmes plein les yeux.

Lexa ne comprit que trop tard qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Clarke avait posé son front contre celui de Finn, mêlant le sang à ses larmes, et lui murmurait des mots apaisants alors que la dague s'enfonçait lentement dans son coeur, mettant fin à son agonie. Les sanglots secouaient le corps de Clarke, tandis que la foule hurlait, partagée entre la frustration que la cérémonie ne soit pas respectée, et le symbole fort que donnait Clarke en faisant justice elle-même. Alors Clarke se redressa, et en redonnant la dague à Lexa, ses mains couvertes de sang, elle affronta une dernière fois le regard de la Commandante. Un regard empli de rage et d'incompréhension.

* * *

Bouleversée, Clarke s'était réfugiée sans réfléchir dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé la première fois qu'elle était venue à Polis. Le garde devant la porte l'avait laissée passer comme si elle lui était toujours réservée.

Elle s'adossa contre un mur en gémissant, fixant ses mains ensanglantées, accablée par le remords et la culpabilité, écoutant la foule en bas qui criait, sans qu'elle sache quel sens elle devait donner à cette clameur persistante.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Lexa dans toute sa fureur, et Clarke, dans sa détresse, crut revivre l'arrivée de la guerrière venue la tuer dans l'infirmerie, tant la colère déformait les traits de la Commandante, son regard brûlant de rage et sa dague menaçante dans sa main. Elle fondit sur Clarke, et la cloua au mur, sa main agrippant les cheveux blonds, son arme collée sur sa gorge, ses yeux fiévreux plongés dans les siens.

— Pourquoi, Clarke ?! cracha Lexa. Pourquoi m'avoir trahie devant tout mon peuple ?

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser souffrir sans fin, je...

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en rompant la tradition, tu as rompu ta parole ?

Clarke regardait fascinée les lèvres de la Commandante crier chaque mot avec colère, captivée par cette légère contraction le long de sa mâchoire qu'elle aurait voulu suivre du bout des doigts.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en voulant épargner ton ami, c'est moi que tu as condamnée ? Je me suis portée garante pour toi et le Conseil risque de me destituer, brisant ainsi tout espoir de paix !

Clarke venait de comprendre les conséquences catastrophiques de son geste impulsif de compassion pour Finn, mais à cet instant, elle réalisa que ce qui lui était le plus douloureux était la déception et la tristesse qu'elle pouvait déceler derrière la fureur des yeux de Lexa.

Et le désir indécent et incongru qu'avait fait naître en elle la main qui lui arrachait les cheveux et la maintenait à sa merci.

— Octavia m'avait prévenue que tu étais imprévisible, et je n'ai pas voulu la croire...

La voix de Lexa s'était mise à trembler, tout comme la main qui tenait la dague. A travers sa rage, et parce qu'elle prit brusquement conscience de la proximité entêtante de son corps contre celui de l'autre femme, Lexa sentit toutes ses émotions refoulées exploser soudainement dans son ventre et se libérer violemment en une seule et unique sensation, un désir impérieux, brutal et incoercible.

Elle lâcha la dague qui tomba à terre, raffermit sa prise dans les cheveux de Clarke et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore, délivrant cette pulsion qu'elle avait si longtemps contenue.

Son corps appuyé contre le sien, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Clarke, forçant sa bouche, goûtant le sang et les larmes, un désir frénétique submergeant sa raison.

Clarke y répondit avec autant d'ardeur, et leur baiser se changea en un combat violent, leurs langues se cherchant avec avidité, leurs lèvres s'écorchant contre les dents, leur souffle devenant rauque.

De sa main libre, Lexa défit la ceinture de Clarke et regarda avec délectation son visage se crisper légèrement quand elle glissa sa main et entra en elle. Pressée contre la jambe de Clarke, elle essayait de ne pas perdre le contrôle, ses doigts suivant le rythme de ses soupirs qui se rapprochaient déjà, chacun d'entre eux l'électrisant, alimentant sa fureur, son envie de la posséder plus loin, plus profondément. Elle sentait les mains de Clarke s'accrocher à son dos, à sa nuque, l'attirant à elle, la guidant en elle. Elle s'abîmait dans le regard extatique de Clarke, dans le mouvement de son corps qui cognait contre le mur à chaque poussée de sa main, dans la douceur de ses lèvres qu'elle se retenait de mordre, dans la chaleur de sa bouche que sa langue profanait sans relâche.

Elles n'avaient pas le temps pour la douceur, elles n'avaient plus le temps, il n'y avait que l'exaltation de leur passion désespérée, la conscience de l'éphémère, la fusion inattendue de leurs similarités et de leurs différences dans ce corps à corps forcené.

Lexa perdait la raison, elle ne sentait plus que le contact de la jambe de Clarke entre les siennes, le plaisir qui y naissait et qui allait l'envahir, les soupirs grisants de l'autre femme, la tension douloureuse dans ses doigts qui accéléraient, de plus en plus fort, encore et encore, perdus dans la moiteur enivrante. La sueur coulait sur son front, sur ses yeux assombris par le désir viscéral, traçant de nouveaux dessins sur le noir de ses peintures de guerre, ce regard qui bouleversait Clarke dont la respiration se faisait haletante, empalée sur cette main puissante qui la faisait jouir, la faisait se sentir vivante.

Elles n'avaient pas le temps pour la patience, elles n'avaient plus le temps, alors Clarke rejeta la tête en arrière, criant enfin son plaisir ultime, son corps se cambrant violemment sous la force de son orgasme, bientôt rejointe par Lexa, qui ne put retenir un râle presque animal, submergée par la jouissance, dans un dernier mouvement compulsif de ses hanches contre le corps de Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

Leurs plaisirs consumés, Lexa était repartie comme elle était arrivée, dans un souffle de rage, laissant Clarke pantelante, adossée contre le mur, la sensation de ses doigts en elle encore prégnante, et l'envie se réveillant déjà au creux de son ventre.

De frustration, Clarke se retourna et frappa le mur pour que la douleur dissipe ce désir insupportable. Elle se résolut à s'effondrer dans le lit, mais ce n'est qu'après de longues heures à revoir l'intensité du regard de Lexa, à se remémorer son corps contre le sien, sa main la possédant, que Clarke réussit finalement à s'endormir.

Lexa n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Au matin, elle devrait affronter le Conseil des clans, et pourtant la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était le regard de Clarke quand sa main l'avait pénétrée, et son cri quand elle s'était abandonnée au plaisir. Elle aurait voulu passer la nuit avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Clarke lui faisait perdre pied, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

* * *

— _Gyon op gon Heda ! Levez-vous pour la Commandante !_ annonça Titus.

Tous les Ambassadeurs se mirent debout, y compris Marcus Kane en tant que représentant du peuple du Ciel.

Lexa entra et traversa la salle d'un pas souverain, les yeux fixés sur son trône sur lequel elle prit place en ajustant son manteau et sa cape, camouflant derrière un regard inflexible l'angoisse d'un destin qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus. C'est pourtant avec une voix ferme qu'elle s'adressa au Conseil.

— La cérémonie des Mille Coupures ne s'est pas déroulée jusqu'à son terme, mais justice a été rendue. Le coupable a été puni. Ainsi je demande au Conseil d'accepter l'intégration provisoire des Skaikru comme treizième clan de la Coalition.

— Les traditions ont été bafouées, _Heda_ , et tu le sais, accusa l'Ambassadeur des Azgeda. Néanmoins le peuple a apprécié l'intervention et l'abnégation de _Klark kom Skaikru_ , le peuple qui sait aussi que c'est à elle que tu dois la vie et qui lui en est reconnaissant. En la présente circonstance, le Conseil, même si nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord, respecte le choix du peuple et accepte les termes de la reddition et de l'allégeance des Skaikru.

Lexa masqua sa surprise derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Elle n'aurait pas espéré une telle décision.

— Dans ce cas, la cérémonie d'allégeance aura lieu ce soir.

* * *

L'heure venue, la salle du trône était comble et l'atmosphère restait tendue. Les ambassadeurs, les généraux, la délégation Skaikru au complet, tous se pressait les uns contre les autres pour assister à la cérémonie. Lexa attendait debout devant son trône, vêtue d'une robe traditionnelle, un maquillage tribal autour des yeux. Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser dominer par l'anxiété à la fois de l'importance symbolique de cette cérémonie, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas revu Clarke depuis la veille, et qu'elle ne savait comment se comporter ou penser de ce qui s'était passé entre elles.

— _Klark, bandrona kom Skaikru !_ annonça Titus, d'une voix forte, faisant taire les conversations.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'Ambassadrice des Skaikru et Lexa dut faire appel à toutes ses compétences de commandante pour contenir son émotion quand elle vit apparaître Clarke, en tenue d'apparat, les yeux maquillés de peintures de guerre, les cheveux tressés à la mode Trikru, s'avancer majestueusement, le regard brillant, puis s'agenouiller devant elle, tête baissée.

— En tant qu'ambassadrice du peuple du Ciel, je prête allégeance à _Heda Leksa kom Trigedakru_ , commandante suprême, et demande à intégrer la Coalition en tant que treizième clan dans le respect des règles et des coutumes ancestrales.

— _Heda Markus kom Skaikru !_

Marcus s'approcha à son tour, se mit à genoux aux côtés de Clarke, et répéta la phrase rituelle.

Tous deux gardèrent le regard fixé au sol, tandis que Titus apportait la tige de fer incandescente.

Lexa prit la main de Marcus et, tendant son avant-bras, le marqua au fer du sceau de la Coalition. Marcus serra les dents pour étouffer un cri de douleur alors que la brûlure était insupportable.

— _Skaikru, yu laik ai kru nau._ _Peuple du Ciel, vous êtes mon peuple maintenant_ , déclama Lexa, sans jamais regarder Clarke. _S_ _kaikru ste gouthru ona ai bana nau. Du bilaik trana kot daun daun na kof em sonraun op_ _! Le peuple du Ciel marche avec nous à présent. Ceux qui le remettront en question le payeront de leur vie !_

* * *

Après la cérémonie, Lexa avait demandé à ce qu'on la laisse seule. Elle avait remis son armure, sa cape et son épaulière, ses vêtements de commandante dans lesquels elle se sentait plus à l'aise que dans cette robe qui la faisait se sentir vulnérable.

Assise sur son trône, elle réfléchissait aux événements qui s'étaient succédés. La décision du Conseil l'avait surprise tant elle s'était attendue à être destituée ou à être remise en question. Contre toute attente, le peuple avait finalement penché en sa faveur, touché par le geste de Clarke que beaucoup considéraient comme le véritable commandant des Skaikru. Les gens avaient su que Clarke avait sauvé la vie de _Heda_ , et ils avaient estimé que ce qu'elle avait fait à Finn était une marque de courage et de responsabilité, l'accomplissement de son devoir en dépit de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme de son peuple. Et grâce à elle, la paix avait été instaurée avec le clan du Ciel.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses pensées.

— _Min yu op ! Entrez !_ cria Lexa avec agacement.

— _Moba, Heda_ , _Désolé, Commandante_ , lança un des gardes d'une voix craintive en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangée, mais... _Klark, bandrona kom Skaikru_ , souhaiterait vous parler en privé...

Lexa n'était pas sûre que cela fut une bonne idée. D'une certaine manière, elle avait honte de la rage avec laquelle elle avait parlé à Clarke, honte de cette colère qui avait failli la pousser à l'égorger dans la chambre étant donné le retournement de situation inespéré qui avait donné raison à Clarke. Elle ne savait pas comment affronter son regard, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Tout était confus. Sauf le désir qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme.

— Fais-la entrer.

Lexa dut retenir son souffle quand elle vit approcher la jeune femme. Elle avait gardé sa tenue cérémoniale, et s'avançait avec une lenteur calculée, chaque pas faisant glisser les pans de sa robe et révélant ses jambes nues. Ses yeux, toujours cernés de maquillage tribal, la fixaient avec provocation.

— Clarke... murmura la Commandante, fascinée malgré elle, ses doigts se crispant sur les bras du trône.

Clarke s'arrêta à bonne distance et répétant la scène d'allégeance, s'agenouilla.

Un instant.

Sans attendre l'ordre habituel, elle se releva, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres, et reprit sa marche lente et inexorable vers le trône.

— Clarke ?

La voix de Lexa s'étranglait presque, trahissant l'incompréhension et le désir sourd qui montait en elle inéluctablement, au fur et à mesure que Clarke avançait, franchissait la ligne invisible et interdite devant le trône, grimpait une marche, son regard enflammé planté dans le sien, une autre marche, défiant la femme la plus puissante, une dernière marche, à présent immobile, pétrifiée et plaquée dans son siège.

Lexa, comme hypnotisée, contemplait le corps de Clarke debout devant elle, elle observait la dilatation progressive de ses pupilles bleu acier, elle essayait de respirer, l'envie déchirant son ventre comme un poignard qu'on enfonce et qu'on tourne et retourne dans les entrailles.

Et puis Clarke s'assit sur elle, ses jambes nues de part et d'autre des siennes enserrées dans leur armure de cuir, et Lexa crut défaillir.

Et puis Clarke approcha ses lèvres des siennes sans jamais les toucher, et Lexa crut qu'elle allait mourir.

Et puis Clarke se releva légèrement, prit la main de la Commandante et enfonça ses doigts en elle, son regard enfiévré toujours arrimé au sien. Et Lexa crut qu'elle allait jouir.

Les mains accrochées au dossier du trône, Clarke se mit à bouger ses hanches doucement, chevauchant les doigts de Lexa qui suffoquait, subjuguée.

Enfin la guerrière se réveilla. De son autre main, Lexa parvint un instant à attirer Clarke vers elle et à lui soutirer un baiser brutal, sa langue affamée goûtant les soupirs de son plaisir jusqu'à ce que Clarke s'arrache à sa poigne, dans un feulement animal, et que ses hanches commencent à imprimer un rythme plus soutenu.

La distance que maintenait Clarke entre elles était insupportable, et Lexa se pencha encore une fois pour faire courir sa langue sur la peau que laissait entrevoir le décolleté de la robe, une seule seconde pendant laquelle elle put savourer l'odeur de sa peau, le sel de la sueur enivrante, avant que Clarke ne la repousse violemment en arrière.

Alors la guerrière rendit les armes, s'abandonnant à la volonté de l'autre femme, ne se concentrant que sur leur seul point de contact charnel, et sur son regard fiévreux qui la dominait, et découvrit la sensation troublante et infiniment excitante de ne plus rien contrôler.

Quand Clarke comprit qu'elle avait gagné ce combat, un sourire lascif se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle accéléra ses mouvements, écrasant la main soumise, laissant échapper des gémissements presque douloureux. Clarke se cambrait progressivement, accentuant ses va-et-vient, de plus en plus frénétiques, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, quittant le regard de Lexa pour se laisser aller en arrière, les soupirs saccadés se mêlant au souffle haletant de la guerrière. Quand Lexa sentit la tension croissante entre les jambes contractées de l'autre femme, elle reprit soudain le contrôle de sa main, et s'enfonça plus violemment en elle, la délivrant dans un dernier cri spasmodique, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains toujours agrippées au trône.

Lexa était au bord de l'orgasme, et elle savait que le moindre contact serait irrémédiable. Mais Clarke, dont la respiration redevenait plus régulière, le savait aussi, et c'est avec un demi-sourire pernicieux et le regard à nouveau plongé dans les yeux verts enfiévrés qu'elle libéra à regret la main de Lexa et pressa la sienne entre ses cuisses. Clarke appuya ses doigts contre le cuir, une fois, deux fois, et se délecta du grondement viscéral que Lexa laissa enfin échapper en s'affranchissant de son tourment, les yeux clos, et les mains serrant si fort les bras de son trône que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Asphyxiée, et tétanisée, elle mit de longues secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de rouvrir les yeux.

Elle était seule. Clarke avait disparu.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

— _Heda !_

Le bâton s'était écrasé douloureusement sur le bras de Lexa, la désarmant, puis avait fauché ses jambes dans un mouvement circulaire, la faisant tomber lourdement sur le dos.

Elle se releva, jeta un dernier regard dépité vers les gradins vides, ignorant les remontrances d'Indra.

— _Heda_ , que se passe-t-il ? Cela fait deux fois que je te mets à terre aujourd'hui ! Tu n'es pas concentrée !

Non, elle n'était pas concentrée et elle se moquait éperdument de l'entraînement d'Indra, elle ne pensait qu'à Clarke et à la façon dont elle l'avait utilisée pour son plaisir, elle, la Commandante. Et à quel point elle avait aimé ça. Deux jours étaient passés depuis cette nuit qui ne lui ferait plus jamais voir son trône de la même façon, et elle ne l'avait pas revue.

— _Em pleni ! Assez !_ dit-elle en secouant le sable qui s'était collé à ses vêtements.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Indra perplexe et irritée.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et ses pas la menèrent directement devant la chambre de Clarke où les gardes lui apprirent que celle-ci n'était pas là. Heureusement pour eux, dans sa frustration, elle ne vit pas le petit sourire de connivence qu'ils échangèrent. Elle repartit, sa colère montant d'un cran.

Plus tard, dans la salle du trône, elle écoutait les doléances des différents clans, résolvant les conflits, accomplissant la justice. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Les images de ces deux nuits avec Clarke ne cessaient de s'imprimer dans son esprit et de la faire dévier de la réalité.

— _Heda_ , vous comprenez bien que c'est inadmissible ! Vous devez trancher ! lui demanda un de ses sujets.

Lexa, les yeux dans le vague, avait décroché. Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Elle voulait juste qu'il disparaisse, lui et les autres. Et savoir où était Clarke. Revoir Clarke. La toucher.

— La journée a été difficile, _Heda_ est fatiguée, nous ajournons la séance, _Heda_ statuera demain, intervint Titus, visiblement déstabilisé.

La salle se vida, non sans des murmures de mécontentement.

— _Weron Klark kamp raun ?_ _Où est Clarke ?_ demanda Lexa quand ils furent seuls.

— _Klark kom Skaikru_ est partie plusieurs jours avec les guérisseurs pour connaître et récolter les plantes médicinales que nous utilisons.

— Quand revient-elle ?

— Demain.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Titus observant avec un pincement au coeur le regard perdu de sa Commandante qui n'essayait même plus de faire semblant.

— _Heda, teik ai chich op klir ?_ _Commandante, je peux vous parler librement ?_

— _Sha_. _Oui._

— Cela doit cesser, _Heda_ , vous n'êtes plus vous même. Indra me dit que vous n'arrivez plus à vous battre, je vous vois distraite, vous n'écoutez plus,vous n'êtes plus à ce que vous faites.

— De quoi parles-tu Titus ?

— Votre relation avec Clarke.

— Quelle relation ? cracha-t-elle.

Titus fit une pause, gêné par cette conversation qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser.

— Nous ne sommes pas aveugles… Et les gardes ont des oreilles…

— Parle clair Titus !

— _Hodnes laik kwelnes._ _L'amour est une faiblesse_ , Heda, vous le savez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de reproduire la même erreur qu'avec… Costia… Vous devez éloigner Clarke, pour vous, pour elle…

Lexa faillit exploser à l'évocation de Costia et ses yeux foudroyèrent Titus qui se recroquevilla intérieurement. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Car elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle voyait bien que Clarke la perturbait, même s'il n'était pas question de sentiments. Le désir envahissant qui la submergeait quand elle pensait à elle l'empêchait d'être attentive à son rôle de commandante, la détournait de son devoir. Et depuis ces derniers jours, elle ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

— Etre Commandant, c'est être seul, Heda, même si c'est injuste et douloureux, vous avez été élue pour…

— _Ai get em in !_ _Je sais !_ cria Lexa. Je sais quel est mon devoir ! Inutile de me rabâcher sans cesse que je n'aurai jamais le droit à une once de faiblesse ni à aucune forme d'attachement.

Lexa se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Elle pensait qu'elle avait accepté sa condition, elle pensait qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur Costia. Mais Clarke avait tout remis en question.

— Demain matin, au retour de l'Ambassadrice du peuple du ciel, réunis les Skaikru ici.

* * *

Quand Clarke revint de son expédition en forêt, on lui demanda de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle du Trône. A l'annonce de son nom, elle pénétra dans la salle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres au souvenir de ce qui s'y était passé entre elle et Lexa.

Toute la délégation Skaikru était présente, et son sourire s'effaça instantanément quand elle perçut que Lexa évitait ostensiblement son regard.

— _Heda Markus kom Skaikru_ , il est temps pour vous de repartir, et de mettre en place notre collaboration. Nous souhaitons qu'Abby reste à Polis pour échanger ses connaissances avec nos guérisseurs, ainsi que Raven pour nous apprendre certaines de vos techniques. En contrepartie, nous vous fournissons les semis et notre savoir pour pouvoir cultiver sur votre camp, et Octavia vous enseignera nos techniques de combat.

— Mais... protesta Clarke, abasourdie.

— Oui, la coupa Marcus. Clarke est ambassadrice et aussi guérisseuse. Ne devrait-elle pas rester pour siéger au Conseil ?

C'est d'une voix glaciale et en ignorant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Clarke que Lexa répondit.

— Sans vouloir vexer votre Ambassadrice, et malgré qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie, la vraie guérisseuse expérimentée des Skaikru est Abby. Et vous avez besoin d'une guérisseuse dans votre clan. Si nous réunissons un Conseil, nous vous le ferons savoir.

— Bien, _Heda_. Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité et votre aide, et nous respectons vos ordres, concéda Marcus. Nous pourrons partir demain, quand nous aurons réglé les...

— Vous partez maintenant, trancha Lexa froidement. Tout est déjà prêt. Puissions-nous nous retrouver _Heda Markus kom Skaikru_.

— Puissions-nous nous retrouver, répondit rituellement Marcus, déstabilisé par le ton soudainement hostile de la Commandante.

Sur ces mots, la délégation sortit de la salle. Pas une fois le regard de Lexa n'avait croisé celui de Clarke. Ce même regard qui à présent contemplait Polis et s'emplissait de larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Après avoir dit au revoir à Abby et Raven, toutes les deux furibondes d'être obligées de rester, la délégation s'était mise en route accompagnée de guerriers Natifs et de quelques agriculteurs désignés pour les aider à mettre en place leurs propres cultures.

Octavia et Clarke chevauchaient en tête de cortège. Le silence régnait parmi eux, tout le monde s'interrogeant sur le comportement surprenant de la Commandante. Tous sauf Octavia, qui observait le visage décomposé de Clarke.

Clarke se demandait si elle avait poussé Lexa trop loin dans ses retranchements, si elle avait dépassé les bornes comme elle savait si bien le faire, ignorante des règles qui pouvaient bien régir les relations entre Trikru. Pourtant, Lexa ne l'avait pas repoussée, alors qu'elle aurait pu la tuer d'un claquement de doigt. Clarke ne comprenait pas, elle était furieuse, triste, et frustrée.

— Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! finit-elle par lâcher à Octavia.

— Pourquoi elle a fait quoi ? Te jeter sans même un au revoir ni un regard ? demanda Octavia avec un petit sourire.

— Mais... non... je... balbutia Clarke.

— Tu crois vraiment que vos regards passeraient inaperçus ? Et les gardes parlent...

— Qui... qui est au courant ? dit Clarke en rougissant.

— A peu près tout Polis.

Le regard stupéfait et honteux de Clarke fit éclater de rire Octavia.

— Pour répondre à ta question, soit elle te fait comprendre que vous avez passé un bon moment mais que ça s'arrête là, mais au vu de sa froideur soudaine et des conversations que j'ai surprises entre Titus et Indra, c'est peu probable...

— Quelles conversations ?

— Apparemment tu fais tellement d'effet à Lexa qu'elle n'est plus à ce qu'elle fait, elle est trop distraite... et c'est dangereux pour un Commandant.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de repartir ? interrogea Clarke, troublée par cette révélation.

— Pas seulement. Je pense qu'elle t'éloigne pour te protéger. Et se protéger.

— Pour quelle raison ?

Octavia poussa un soupir, avant de reprendre.

— Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de Costia ?

— Non. Qui est-ce ?

— Costia était sa compagne. A l'époque, les Clans n'étaient pas unifiés, et les Azgeda étaient en guerre contre les Trikru. La reine du peuple des Glaces, Nia, a enlevé Costia et l'a torturée pour obtenir des informations sur la Commandante. Puis ils l'ont décapitée et ont déposé sa tête au pied du lit de Lexa...

— Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Clarke, révulsée.

— Oui... Tout le monde pensait que Lexa ne s'en remettrait pas, mais elle a surmonté cette épreuve et a même invité les Azgeda dans la Coalition qu'elle a créée ensuite.

— Elle ne s'est pas vengée ?

— Non, elle a suivi le devoir de tout Commandant, privilégiant l'intérêt de son peuple à ses sentiments. Et depuis lors, on ne lui connaissait aucune relation intime, en tous cas aucune qui puisse mettre en péril son statut. Jusqu'à toi...

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en réfléchissant aux implications des propos d'Octavia. Elle comprenait mieux la décision de Lexa, mais n'en était pas moins attristée. Et cette tristesse lui révélait qu'elle ne ressentait pas que du désir pour l'autre femme.

— Je dois lui parler, je...

— Non, la coupa Octavia. Tu dois respecter son choix. Tu as aussi des obligations envers ton peuple, Clarke. Laisse les choses se tasser. Car si tout Polis est au courant, les ennemis de Lexa le seront aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et si Lexa était redevenue invincible au combat et accaparée par sa fonction de Commandante, rassurant en cela Titus et Indra, elle n'oubliait pas pour autant Clarke qui, quand elle était seule, occupait toutes ses pensées. Mais Lexa était aussi devenue froide et amère, un changement que devaient subir tous ses proches quand ses ordres cinglaient comme un fouet et que son regard glacial les frappait.

Et puis un jour, pendant une réunion avec les généraux, la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Octavia sans être annoncée, en sueur et essoufflée, qui se jeta à genoux aux pieds de Lexa. D'une main, la Commandante stoppa les gardes de la porte qui s'étaient précipités à sa suite, et qu'Octavia avait visiblement neutralisés pour pouvoir entrer.

— _Moba, Heda ! Em ste meija ! Désolée, Commandante ! C'est important !_

— _Chit's gon daun ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

— _Klark kom Skaikru_ a été enlevée !

Lexa se leva d'un bond de son trône, le souffle de la peur s'emparant de son coeur.

— _Gouva yu klin ! Explique-toi !_

— Clarke est partie en forêt avec deux gardes pour chercher des plantes, comme elle le fait tous les deux jours... Ne la voyant pas revenir, je suis allée la chercher. J'ai trouvé les deux gardes à terre, le sac de plantes sur le sol, et Clarke avait disparu. Un des deux gardes a pu me dire avant de mourir que c'était les Azgeda, il avait reconnu leurs scarifications traditionnelles.

Tous les généraux purent voir les mâchoires de Lexa se crisper, son regard se remplir d'une rage incandescente et ses mains se mettre à trembler légèrement, alors que l'image de la tête ensanglantée de Costia s'imprimait soudainement dans son esprit. Tous connaissaient l'histoire tragique de l'amante de Lexa, et tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, terrifiés à l'avance par sa réaction. Contre toute attente, elle ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration et se rassit sur son trône.

— Gustus, fais parler tous tes espions dans la capitale Azgeda ! Je veux savoir qui a fait ça et où ils l'ont emmenée. Elle ne doit pas être là-bas, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque que cela soit si voyant. Je veux une réponse ce soir ! Et envoie un de nos meilleurs pisteurs avec Octavia, s'ils ont été négligents, on pourra peut-être suivre leurs traces.

— _Sha, Heda._

* * *

Clarke avait été assommée. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était attachée sur une chaise, un bâillon sur la bouche, les liens lui mordant les poignets. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle devait se trouver dans une grande tente. Des hommes entrèrent, tous portaient les cicatrices rituelles des Azgeda. Ce que Lexa craignait s'était bien réalisé.

— Voilà la putain de Lexa, comme promis, dit l'un en trigedasleng.

— Bien, laissez-nous, dit un guerrier aux cheveux blonds, les yeux d'un bleu acier froids et calculateurs.

L'homme observa un moment la prisonnière avec un petit sourire sadique, puis il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

— _Heda_ a bon goût, commenta-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Clarke qui baissa la tête pour échapper au contact. Mais elle n'a visiblement pas retenu la leçon. Elle n'est pas aussi sage qu'on le dit.

— Dis-moi, Clarke, je me suis toujours demandé, elle est comment au lit ? continua-t-il en lui retirant le bâillon.

Clarke lui cracha au visage en guise de réponse.

— Vous êtes un porc ! Je ne dirai rien, je ne sais rien de toutes façons !

Il se releva et s'essuya la figure sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Il sortit un poignard de sa ceinture, et d'un geste vif, le planta dans l'épaule de Clarke.

Clarke hurla, la douleur si intense qu'elle faillit s'évanouir.

— Dis-moi, Clarke, reprit l'homme, à combien se monte l'armée de Heda ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle dans un sanglot, le sang commençant à perler de la plaie.

Il prit le manche du poignard et tourna la lame d'un quart de tour, faisant sursauter Clarke sur sa chaise et pousser un cri strident.

— A combien se monte l'armée d'Heda ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas... pleura-t-elle. Nous n'avons jamais discuté de ça.

L'homme prit un autre poignard, et découpa presque langoureusement le tee-shirt de Clarke de haut en bas, incisant la peau qui se mit à saigner.

— Admettons... Combien de fusils avez-vous fourni à son armée ?

Clarke n'avait aucune idée de la réponse, seul Marcus Kane s'était chargé de ces détails.

— Je ne sais pas... C'est le chancelier Kane qui s'est occupé des armes.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et sa lame fit une longue estafilade sur la joue de Clarke qui serra les dents.

— Bien. Une question à laquelle tu devrais pouvoir répondre maintenant. Combien de fusils avez-vous et où les rangez-vous dans votre camp ?

Il fit tourner la dague d'un quart de tour dans l'épaule de Clarke qui hurla à nouveau. Cette fois, le sang se mit à couler à flots de la blessure, et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Dehors, Lexa écoutait les cris insupportables de Clarke en se mordant la lèvre. Ils avaient retrouvé facilement la piste des ravisseurs et attendaient le bon moment pour intervenir. Le dernier hurlement de douleur de Clarke mit fin à la patience de la Commandante qui passa à l'attaque. Dans un rugissement, elle bondit, ses épées tranchant les deux hommes en garde devant la tente, pendant que ses guerriers s'occupaient du reste des Azgeda. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, et alors qu'elle allait décapiter l'homme devant Clarke, elle arrêta son geste au dernier moment.

\- Roan ?

\- _Heda_ , dit-il sobrement en mettant un genou à terre en signe de soumission quand il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne servait à rien de riposter, la lame de Lexa pesant sur sa gorge.

La rage se déversa dans les yeux de Lexa qui lui assena de toutes ses forces un coup du pommeau de son épée, brisant la mâchoire de Roan, fils de la reine Nia, prince des Azgeda.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Clarke et réprima un cri de stupeur. Il y avait tant de sang partout qu'elle crut être arrivée trop tard, mais elle vit sa poitrine se soulever légèrement. Elle se retint de se jeter aux pieds de Clarke et de la serrer dans ses bras de peur d'accentuer ses blessures.

— _Em ste kiken ! Ai gaf fisa in ! Elle est vivante ! J'ai besoin d'un guérisseur !_ ordonna-t-elle à Gustus qui l'avait rejointe.

Les deux guérisseurs qui avaient accompagné Lexa et ses hommes arrivèrent enfin dans la tente et s'empressèrent de l'ausculter. L'un deux retira d'un coup sec le poignard de l'épaule de Clarke et comprima la plaie.

— Elle vivra. Aucune de ses blessures n'est mortelle, _Heda_ , rassura l'autre guérisseur.

Lexa poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se tourna vers Octavia.

— Octavia, je te charge de ramener Clarke à Arkadia avec la moitié de mes hommes en escorte. Je m'occupe de cette pourriture Azgeda et je vous enverrai Abby pour qu'elle soigne Clarke.

— _Sha, Heda._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la libération de Clarke. Contre l'avis de ses généraux qui réclamaient vengeance, Lexa n'avait pas voulu exécuter Roan qui restait enfermé dans une geôle de Polis. Elle avait encore espoir de sauver la paix et pensait que Roan pouvait leur fournir des informations sur ce qui se tramait chez les Azgeda. Malheureusement, malgré des heures de torture, Roan n'avait rien livré, pas plus que les hommes qu'ils avaient capturés.

Seule dans la salle du trône, Lexa attendait la venue d'Octavia qui devait lui apporter des nouvelles d'Arkadia.

— _Okteivia kom Skaikru !_ annonça le garde en faisant entrer la guerrière brune.

Octavia s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

— Relève-toi. Comment va Clarke ? demanda Lexa sans préambule.

Octavia réprima un petit sourire devant la question directe de Lexa qui trahissait son impatience et son intérêt pour Clarke.

— Elle guérit rapidement, mais...

Octavia s'interrompit, gênée, se demandant si elle pouvait parler franchement à la Commandante dont Indra l'avait prévenue de l'irascibilité quasi permanente depuis le départ de Clarke.

— Mais ? Je t'ai connue plus directe, Octavia. Dis ce que tu as à dire.

— Elle vous en veut. De l'avoir renvoyée à Arkadia sans explications, et de ne pas être allée la voir après ce qu'elle avait subi...

Lexa encaissa les reproches en silence, son regard froid et impassible considérant Octavia. Elle se leva finalement de son trône, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, les mains derrière le dos. Octavia comprit que Lexa tentait de cacher ses émotions.

— Tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix, finit par dire Lexa sans se retourner.

Octavia aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle aurait pu lui expliquer, et que Clarke aurait compris, mais elle s'abstint et le silence s'installa entre elles.

— Est-ce que Clarke a pu te dire ce que voulait Roan ? demanda enfin Lexa.

— Oui, et c'est préoccupant. Il voulait savoir combien d'hommes compte votre armée, si vous possédiez des fusils Skaikru et où se trouvent ces fusils à Arkadia.

Lexa fit volte face, ses yeux soudain inquiets.

— Ils préparent une offensive contre nous ! Votre camp est protégé ?

— S'ils veulent venir, nous les attendons de pied ferme, les bombes de Raven ont été placées à des endroits stratégiques, et les fusils supplémentaires sont dans la navette. Néanmoins, nous aurions besoin qu'elle revienne à Arkadia, _Heda_.

— Tu repartiras avec elle.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de Roan ?

— L'échanger contre la reddition de la reine Nia pour maintenir la paix.

— Et si elle n'accepte pas ?

— Alors ce sera la guerre.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lexa avait réuni le Conseil de la Coalition dans la salle du trône. Les prisonniers Azgeda étaient agenouillés et ligotés dans un coin et la Commandante nota l'embarras que n'arrivait pas à dissimuler l'Ambassadeur du peuple des Glaces.

— Ambassadeurs, je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de vous présenter le prince Roan. Il s'est rendu coupable de faits de trahison, en enlevant l'Ambassadrice des Skaikru et la torturant pour obtenir des informations visant à nous attaquer.

Des murmures outragés parcoururent la salle.

— Si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, elle serait sans doute morte. Elle se remet de ses blessures et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas ici aujourd'hui. _Heda Markus kom Skaikru_ représente son peuple à sa place.

Lexa fit une pause, puis, rassemblant son courage, exposa sa stratégie.

— Si Roan est toujours vivant, c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas la guerre. Je propose d'échanger la vie du prince contre la reddition de la reine Nia.

— C'est inadmissible ! protesta l'Ambassadeur Azgeda. Vous ne savez même pas si la reine Nia est responsable de cet... enlèvement, et si Roan n'a pas agi à sa seule initiative.

— Aucune importance. Roan représente son peuple en tant qu'héritier et il doit répondre de ses actes.

— Et si elle refuse, Heda ? demanda l'Ambassadeur des Floukru.

— Ce sera une déclaration de guerre, et je demande aux onze autres clans de me soutenir en joignant leurs guerriers aux miens. Je vous laisse deux jours pour en parler à chacun de vos clans et revenir me donner votre réponse.

* * *

Quand Marcus revint de Polis, il convoqua immédiatement une assemblée. Tous les Skaikru s'étaient réunis pour l'écouter. Il expliqua les manoeuvres des Azgeda responsables de la torture de Clarke et la demande de Lexa qui leur laissait le choix de la suivre dans cette guerre ou de s'abstenir.

— Ce n'est pas notre guerre. Il y a eu suffisamment de morts et de souffrance parmi nous, lança Abby. Lexa aura bien assez de guerriers !

— Je suis d'accord, dit Raven. Le sacrifice de Finn était déjà insupportable. Devons-nous encore perdre les nôtres pour un conflit qui dure depuis des années et qui ne nous concerne pas ?

Les clameurs d'assentiment qui parcouraient la foule révoltaient Clarke et Octavia. Mais ce fut Bellamy qui prit la parole.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas notre guerre. Mais qui a retrouvé et libéré Clarke ? Qui vous a tendu la main pour vous offrir la paix, la nourriture et la protection ? Et quel sorte d'honneur avez-vous ? Vous prêtez allégeance en tant que treizième clan de la Coalition et quand la Commandante a besoin de vous, vous lui tournez le dos ?!

Les paroles de Bellamy refroidirent soudain les protestations.

— Je suis un soldat, continua-t-il. Et un soldat n'abandonne pas son commandant quand il a besoin de lui. Je serai là. Avec _Lexa kom Trikru_. Pour la paix. Pour qu'elle survive. Pour que nous survivions.

Murphy, Monty, et d'autres jeunes se joignirent à lui, puis des soldats adultes, réaffirmant leur allégeance.

Octavia fit un pas en avant, dégainant une de ses épées, et cria _"Kom wor !" Pour la guerre !_ " _Kom Heda !" Pour la commandante !_ et les Trikru restés dans le camp avec elle hurlèrent à l'unisson. La quasi totalité des soldats se rallia au mouvement général, et Clarke ferma les yeux, le coeur serré.

* * *

La nuit allait tomber sur Arkadia quand les sentinelles virent s'approcher trois cavaliers au galop. Octavia entendit les chevaux et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur deux guerriers Trikru suivis d'un cavalier couvert d'une capuche lui dissimulant le visage. Quand il l'abaissa, Octavia eut un hoquet de surprise.

— _Heda !?_

— _Beja, Okteivia, shof op. Lid ai gon Heda Markus, S'il te plait Octavia, sois discrète. Amène-moi au chancelier Marcus_ , ordonna Lexa avec un sourire de connivence qui détonnait avec sa froideur des jours précédents.

— _Sha, Heda_ , répondit Octavia en lui rendant son sourire.

Lexa suivit Octavia dans la navette, provoquant des réactions d'étonnement de tous les Skaikru qui la reconnaissait. Au poste de commandement, elles trouvèrent Marcus et Raven en train de discuter.

— Marcus, _Heda Leksa kom Trikru_ nous fait l'honneur de sa visite, annonça Octavia.

— Lexa ! Soyez la bienvenue à Arkadia ! dit Marcus, surpris.

— Je... viens voir si vous êtes suffisamment protégés en cas d'attaque des Azgeda... et si je peux compter sur votre soutien si la guerre est déclarée, expliqua Lexa.

Devant l'invraisemblance du prétexte, Octavia comprit immédiatement que Lexa venait d'improviser la justification de sa présence ici, et que la véritable raison s'appelait Clarke. Plus grave, elle devina que personne n'était au courant qu'elle était partie de Polis. Indra et Titus allaient devenir fous, et Octavia ne put s'empêcher d'en retirer une certaine jubilation.

— Je pensais que... vous attendiez ma réponse demain lors du Conseil... mais il va de soi que nous serons avec vous si on ne peut éviter la guerre avec les Azgeda.

— Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, confia Lexa en croisant le regard complice d'Octavia.

— Nous allions manger, fit Marcus. Venez vous joindre à nous.

Marcus mena Lexa dans leur bâtiment de restauration. Les Skaikru prenaient toujours leurs repas ensemble, essayant de maintenir une convivialité et une vie en commun réconfortante. Quand ils entrèrent, le silence se fit au fur et à mesure que les Skaikru remarquaient la présence de la Commandante.

— Levez-vous pour la Commandante ! ordonna Marcus.

Tout le monde obéit et baissa la tête. Lexa fit un signe de tête à Marcus qui l'invita à s'asseoir à la table où se tenaient Abby, Bellamy et Raven. Lexa prit place et les Skaikru firent de même, reprenant leur repas et leurs conversations. Elle perçut certains regards hostiles, celui d'Abby et d'autres qui n'avaient sans doute jamais accepté le sacrifice de Finn. Elle consentit à un verre d'alcool qu'elle but lentement tout en discutant avec Marcus, et commença à se détendre peu à peu.

Et puis Clarke apparut. Elle se dirigea vers leur table et s'arrêta net quand elle aperçut la Commandante, puis rebroussa chemin. Octavia se leva d'un bond et l'intercepta à l'extérieur.

— Clarke ! Elle est venue pour toi !

— Ca m'est égal, je ne veux pas la voir, c'est trop tard.

— Clarke... Demain, ce sera sans doute la guerre... c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est là... et elle a pris le risque de venir alors que personne ne sait qu'elle est partie de Polis ! Donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer !

Clarke vit Lexa qui était sortie du bâtiment et patientait en silence derrière Octavia, ses deux guerriers surveillant à distance. Elle capitula et fit signe à la guerrière de la suivre en lui jetant un regard presque méprisant. Elle la fit entrer dans sa tente et attendit, bras croisés, dos à la porte.

Pour la première fois, Lexa était intimidée, ne sachant comment affronter et apaiser le regard plein de colère qui la fixait.

— Pourquoi ?! lança finalement Clarke en s'approchant de Lexa.

— Pourquoi m'avoir éloignée sans un mot, sans même un regard ? reprit-elle en marchant vers Lexa, la faisant reculer. Je ne valais même pas la peine que tu m'expliques ? Ou tu me pensais trop stupide pour comprendre ?

Clarke criait chaque mot et dans sa voix presque cassée transparaissaient la rage et la tristesse.

— Pourquoi n'être jamais venue me voir, alors qu'on m'a torturée à cause de toi ! Ou même m'envoyer un message, un signe, n'importe quoi ! cracha Clarke tout en continuant à avancer pas à pas sur Lexa qui finit acculée contre la table au centre de la tente.

— _Hodnes nou laik kwelnes_. L'amour est une faiblesse, c'est ce qu'on enseigne à tous les Commandants, répondit finalement Lexa, les mains accrochées au rebord de la table, en plongeant ses yeux désolés dans ceux de Clarke dans lesquels commençaient à perler des larmes. C'est comme ça que nous survivons.

— Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que juste survivre... Comment peut-on vivre comme toi ? Tu ne ressens plus rien pour personne, tu t'enfermes dans ta carapace impassible, tu rejettes tous ceux qui tentent de t'approcher, tu es indifférente à tout le monde !

Si Lexa n'avait pas été si submergée par ses émotions, elle aurait presque pu rire du fait que Clarke se trompait totalement. Leurs corps et leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Lexa sentait la chaleur du souffle de Clarke sur ses lèvres, et malgré la tension et l'hostilité de Clarke, un désir absolu et insoutenable grandissait en elle.

— Non. Pas tout le monde... Pas toi... avoua-t-elle finalement en essayant de respirer.

Lexa vit l'étonnement dans les yeux de Clarke, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Clarke ne la repoussa pas. Lexa se releva et essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de l'autre femme dont le regard était soudain indéfinissable.

Lexa posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke et dessina délicatement leurs contours du bout de sa langue, faisant naître la chair de poule sur les bras de l'ambassadrice.

Clarke attira Lexa contre elle, et entrouvrit sa bouche, invitant sa langue à la rejoindre. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus intense, leurs lèvres s'étreignant lentement dans une danse envoûtante qui dura de longues minutes, faisant croître un feu irrépressible dans leurs corps.

Puis Clarke décida de rompre le contact et s'agenouilla devant Lexa. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de cuir qu'elle fit glisser juste assez pour embrasser le sexe de la guerrière qui poussa un gémissement quand elle sentit la langue commencer à l'explorer.

Clarke goûtait les fragrances épicées et la douceur de son intimité, se mouvait lentement au rythme des soupirs discrets, ses mains agrippant les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement.

Et quand une main se posa derrière sa tête, elle accéléra progressivement les caresses de sa langue, observant subrepticement Lexa qui avait fermé les yeux, son autre main crispée sur la table pour garder son équilibre alors qu'elle tanguait au fur et à mesure des vagues de son plaisir.

Bientôt, sa respiration changea, se fit plus saccadée, ses gémissements plus sonores, sa main se refermant dans les cheveux de Clarke qui accentua encore son mouvement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Lexa se cambre, submergé par l'extase, un long cri rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres asséchées.

Quand Clarke se releva, Lexa n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, et elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis emportée par son désir inassouvi et impérieux, plus ardemment, jusqu'à ce que Lexa y réponde, dévorant sa bouche.

Soudain, Lexa souleva Clarke dont les jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle la jeta sans ménagement. Debout devant elle, Lexa défit lentement son armure, partie après partie, révélant sa nudité devant les yeux de Clarke, obscurcis par l'envie, qui se redressa et retira à son tour ses vêtements, dévoilant un bandage sur son épaule blessée. Avec un regard empreint de convoitise, Lexa rejoignit Clarke sur le lit et éprouva enfin le contact exaltant de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se retrouvant dans un baiser passionné, sa main glissant inexorablement entre les cuisses de Clarke, testant la moiteur qui l'accueillit.

Le premier soupir de Clarke se perdit dans l'étreinte violente de leurs lèvres, tandis que les suivants s'exhalèrent à l'oreille de Lexa dont la langue s'attardait sur la gorge de l'autre femme et sombrait dans l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Les ongles de Clarke s'imprimaient sur le dos de la guerrière à chaque montée de plaisir, ses hanches accompagnant les doigts qui la caressaient, impatientes et insatiables. Lexa intensifia la pression de sa main, épousant le rythme du souffle de plus en plus haletant de Clarke, ignorant la douleur des griffures qui encraient son dos de nouveaux tatouages sanglants.

Et quand Clarke s'abandonna enfin dans un ultime cri de jouissance, leurs regards enfiévrés enchainés l'un à l'autre, plus rien ne comptait, ni la guerre, ni leurs peuples, ni le devoir, plus rien n'avait d'importance que la force de cette volupté immarcescible et fusionnelle qui les réunissait.

* * *

Quand Octavia pénétra dans la tente de Clarke plus tard dans la nuit, ce n'est pas de découvrir les deux femmes nues endormies l'une contre l'autre, Clarke collée contre le dos de Lexa, la figure enfouie dans les cheveux de la guerrière, qui la surprit. Ce qui la frappa fut de voir le visage apaisé et rayonnant de la Commandante qui souriait dans son sommeil. Un état de félicité que Lexa n'avait sans doute plus connu depuis la mort de Costia. Ou peut-être même jamais, se demanda Octavia, tant ce qui émanait des deux femmes quand elles étaient ensemble était fort et troublant.

Elle se détestait à l'avance de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait voulu leur laisser ce moment de répit, cet instant de paix et de bonheur, mais elle avait des ordres, des ordres donnés par celle-là même à qui elle allait arracher son sourire.

— _Heda. Taim don kom op_ , dit-elle sans crier. _C'est l'heure._

Lexa ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle reconnut Octavia, un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard et son sourire s'évapora.

— _Moba, Heda... Je suis désolée..._

— _Ai kom op. Gon we. Moshof, Okteivia. J'arrive. Laisse-nous. Merci, Octavia._

Quand Octavia sortit de la tente, Lexa se leva et se rhabilla en silence.

— Tu dois déjà partir ? demanda Clarke, que le bref échange avait réveillé.

— Je dois arriver à Polis avant le Conseil. Et discrètement.

Clarke se leva et plaqua son corps nu dans le dos de la guerrière, l'entourant de ses bras, refaisant naître le désir.

— Je veux venir avec toi.

— Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois rester ici pour aider ton clan.

— Mais s'il y a la guerre, je ne servirai à rien ici !

— S'il y a la guerre, je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois à Polis, tu serais en danger ! s'énerva Lexa en se défaisant de l'étreinte devenant insupportable de tentation.

Tout à coup, Clarke réalisa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Lexa, que si Lexa était venue, c'était aussi parce qu'elle savait la guerre inévitable, et qu'elle mourrait peut-être dans les combats.

— En fait, tu savais déjà que la Reine Nia refuserait... dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je dois y aller, Clarke, répondit froidement Lexa, le regard déterminé mais empreint de tristesse.

Clarke savait qu'elle ne la ferait jamais changer d'avis et que sa présence à Polis serait plus perturbante qu'utile. Alors elle se rapprocha à nouveau et elles s'embrassèrent une ultime fois, d'un baiser violent et désespéré, le chagrin et le désir se mêlant au goût des larmes, le corps de Clarke tremblant de froid et de rage.

— Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Clarke, dit Lexa en s'arrachant aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

— Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Lexa...

Et avant que la guerrière ne se détourne et sorte de la tente, Clarke distingua clairement des larmes se former dans ce regard vert et intense qui la bouleversait toujours, ébranlait ses certitudes et la remuait jusqu'au fond de son être.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

C'était le jour du Conseil. Octavia avait vu errer Clarke le visage défait toute la journée. La tension dans le camp était à son comble au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient et que tout le monde attendait le retour de Marcus Kane, parti à la place de l'ambassadrice en convalescence. Quand il arriva tard le soir, son regard fermé donna la réponse à toutes leurs questions.

Il convoqua tous les Skaikru et s'adressa à eux d'un air grave.

— L'ambassadeur Azgeda n'est pas revenu, ce qui signifie qu'ils refusent l'accord et préfèrent sacrifier Roan. La commandante Lexa a ensuite demandé ce que les clans avaient décidé. Deux clans ont refusé de la suivre et se sont déclarés neutres. Nous sommes donc dix clans à la soutenir dans cette guerre contre les Azgeda. Les armées des clans se regrouperont dans deux jours au pied de Polis. Je ne prendrai que les volontaires. Sachez que nous serons en première ligne, car nous possédons les fusils d'assaut. Mais nous combattons pour la paix entre nos peuples, une paix que les Azgeda refusent car ils ont toujours convoité le pouvoir suprême. Nous devons aider _Leksa kom Trigedakru_ , car c'est d'elle dont dépend la paix entre nous tous.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marcus partit avec son armée rejoindre les troupes de Lexa. Clarke retrouva Raven dans la navette.

— J'ai trouvé un moyen de suivre la bataille, dit Raven avec un sourire satisfait. J'ai réussi à fabriquer un drone qui nous montrera tout.

Clarke ne dit rien, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Elle entendit Raven cliquer sur plusieurs boutons, puis le silence.

— Bordel !

— Quoi ? demanda Clarke, soudainement paniquée.

— Je viens de trouver l'armée des Azgeda. Il sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

* * *

Les armées des clans réunis s'étaient regroupées à proximité de Polis dans une plaine propice aux combats. Aux premiers rangs se trouvaient les Skaikru, chargés d'éliminer le plus d'ennemis avec leurs fusils jusqu'à épuisement de leurs munitions. Et encore devant, quatre femmes redoutables sur leurs destriers, Lexa, Indra, Anya et Octavia, attendaient le début de l'assaut, toutes grimées de peintures de guerres autour de leurs yeux concentrés et meurtriers.

Marcus observa l'armée devant eux. Ils étaient des milliers. Comment était-ce possible ? D'où venaient tous ces guerriers ?

— Commandante, ils sont tellement plus que nous ! cria-t-il.

— _Winnes set raun bakon kom givnes._ _Disha hukop souda win au!_ La victoire réside dans le sacrifice. Cette alliance doit gagner ! déclama Lexa.

A cet instant, Lexa sut qu'elle menait ses guerriers à leur perte. Elle comprit que les deux clans qui s'étaient déclarés neutres se trouvaient en réalité en face d'eux. Et que les Azgeda avaient réussi en secret à rallier des peuples des confins du monde, inconnus de la Coalition. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle pensa à Clarke, à ce que cette femme avait ranimé en elle, à la force qu'elle lui avait apporté, aux sentiments qu'elle avait réveillé. Alors, elle dégaina son épée, et lançant son cheval au galop, hurla son commandement ultime :

— _Kom wor ! Frag em op ! Pour la guerre ! Tuez les tous !_

Tous les guerriers s'élancèrent à la suite de leur Commandante. Les Skaikru firent déferler leurs balles meurtrières sur les premières lignes des ennemis qui s'effondrèrent. Des centaines d'Azgeda s'écroulèrent, jusqu'à ce que le feu des fusils s'éteigne, laissant place à la fureur du métal contre le métal.

Les Skaikru se reculèrent, s'effaçant derrière les Natifs. Et Marcus, en retrait, observa, fasciné, les quatre femmes toujours en avant se battre contre les Azgeda.

Une vingtaine d'hommes les encerclaient, et leurs lames tranchaient, coupaient, cisaillaient, égorgeaient sans relâche, leurs corps dansant et volant dans une chorégraphie martiale qui lui était inconnue.

Lexa était la plus impressionnante. Des cinq hommes qui l'attaquaient, aucun ne survécut. En quelques secondes, ses épées les avaient réduit à néant, son corps virevoltant avec légèreté, cinglant et déchirant les guerriers qui tombaient devant sa dextérité effarante. Sa puissance, sa volonté, son courage menaient son armée comme aucun commandant ne l'avait jamais fait. Les quatre femmes, maculées du sang de leurs ennemis, continuaient leurs avancée, pourfendant les rangs Azgeda, et les Natifs les suivaient aveuglément.

Mais les Azgeda les surpassaient en nombre, et les guerriers de la Coalition ne pourraient pas lutter bien longtemps. Saisi d'effroi, Marcus vit que même Lexa commençait à faiblir, alors qu'une épée manqua de peu sa tête, sauvée in extremis par Octavia qui dévia le coup et décapita le guerrier.

La Coalition allait être anéantie ici, dans cette plaine.

* * *

Dans la navette, Clarke, Raven et Abby regardaient avec horreur les images retransmises par le drone.

— Ils n'y arriveront pas, c'est fini, dit Abby, les larmes aux yeux, avant de quitter la pièce, refusant d'en voir davantage.

Clarke, qui avait suivi le combat des quatre guerrières, le coeur épouvanté, ne pouvait se résoudre à l'inaction. Une idée abominable traversa son esprit désespéré.

— Raven, il reste des missiles opérationnels dans la navette ?

Raven la dévisagea en silence, estomaquée.

— Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Clarke...

— C'est notre seule chance...

— Je refuse de faire ça ! Cela tuerait tout le monde !

— Pas si tu le diriges correctement.

— Hors de question ! s'exclama Raven en se levant brusquement de la console de commande.

Clarke, le regard empli de larmes, sortit son pistolet et le pointa sur la mécanicienne.

— Prépare le missile, Raven, dit-elle la voix brisée par le chagrin.

— Non, Clarke.

— Prépare ce putain de missile ! C'est notre seule chance ! S'ils gagnent, nous mourrons tous !

Raven était consciente que Clarke avait sans doute raison, mais le missile ferait des dégâts de tous côtés, sans faire de distinction, et en particulier au centre de la bataille, là où tous leurs proches se trouvaient. Quand elle comprit enfin avec stupéfaction que Clarke était prête à sacrifier Lexa, Octavia, Kane et tous les autres pour la survie de leur peuple, elle accepta finalement de se rasseoir, et calibra le missile pour qu'il s'écrase au plus près de l'armée Azgeda.

— C'est prêt, dit-elle la mort dans l'âme en se levant à nouveau. Mais pour le reste, c'est à toi de le faire. C'est ta décision, ta responsabilité.

Raven quitta la salle de commandement, laissant Clarke devant la console, les larmes aveuglant ses yeux.

— _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. Puissions-nous nous retrouver,_ dit Clarke en Trigedasleng quand elle appuya sur le bouton d'allumage.

* * *

Les quatre guerrières, épuisées, avaient été obligées de reculer face au nombre de combattants, se réfugiant en deuxième ligne pour reprendre leur souffle. Anya et Indra étaient blessées, mais ne quittaient pas leur garde auprès de la Commandante.

Marcus savait la situation désespérée et se demandait quelle décision prendre quand quelque chose attira son oeil au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et mit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant de se mettre à courir comme un forcené vers Lexa.

— Commandante ! Commandante ! Un missile plonge droit sur nous !

— Un missile ? demanda Lexa qui ne connaissait pas le terme.

— Une arme des Skaikru ! Elle va tous nous détruire ! Dites à votre armée de fuir, vite !

Lexa leva ses yeux exténués vers le ciel, aperçut un objet brillant, et se précipita vers Gustus.

— _Teik oso rowenes laud ! Sonne la retraite !_

Et alors que Gustus faisait sonner son cor, Lexa hurla à tous ses guerriers des premières lignes de fuir. Et tous se mirent à courir comme ils n'avaient jamais couru, dans un effort désespéré pour échapper à l'annihilation, les quatre guerrières courant de front, Marcus, Bellamy, Murphy, à leurs côtés. Et quand le missile atteignit sa cible dans une déflagration indicible, Lexa, comme dans un rêve, vit tous ses compagnons de combat être projetés comme des fétus de paille, pris dans une lumière aveuglante et une chaleur incandescente, elle sentit ses tympans exploser, et son corps propulsé en avant par le souffle apocalyptique. Elle entendit le bruit et la fureur. Et puis elle ne sentit plus rien.

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine défigurée, charriant l'odeur du sang de milliers de guerriers décimés, gisant au milieu d'un cratère, portant aussi les cris d'agonie et de souffrance des blessés et des survivants hagards. On discernait le feu, on respirait la mort, on révélait l'abîme. Et surgissant de dessous les cadavres, gravement blessée mais vivante, une guerrière se releva, son regard cerné de noir embrassant l'étendue du chaos.

\- _Klark... Chit don yu dula op?_ Qu'as-tu fait ?


End file.
